Someday You'll Marry Me
by jarethstwilighteyes
Summary: Like I always say Swan,someday you'll marry me."I scoffed."In your dreams Cullen!" Another Bella vs. Edward story.Please read. I don't own anything.
1. Famous Line

**BPOV**

"Like I always say Swan, someday you're going to marry me."

I turned my head to glare at Edward Cullen.

I snorted, "In your dreams Cullen!"

He had been saying that since I could remember... which was in sixth grade. We've hated each other ever since and we've always been at each other's throats. We would say rude, cryptic things and constantly try to humiliate each other.

Today was especially bad. Every time he would see me, he would stick out his foot to trip me. I wasn't very co-ordinated on my best day, but today his actions just added to my clumsiness. And as if that wasn't bad enough, he tripped me up right in front of Jacob Black.

I had a hunch of how he found out that I liked Jacob. His twin sister Alice was my best friend and they were extremely close. I knew I couldn't trust her with my secret.

I heard Edward coming up behind me after he tripped me in front of Jacob. He quickly fell in step with me.

"So what do you see in Black anyway?" he demanded sourly.

"What's it to you Cullen?" I asked, equally acidic.

"I just want to know what about him it is that catches my future wife's eye."

He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"What's not to like?" I asked. "He's tall, dark, and handsome; every girl's dream."

Edward scoffed."I am two of those things."

I looked at him with knitted eyebrows. "You're not that tall. Jacob towers over you."

"Well excuse me for not being a tall freaking Indian from the Queer Tribe," he huffed.

"It's Quileute. And I don't see how me liking him is any of your concern. I want Jacob and all the other girls in this stupid school want you. One girl ain't gonna kill ya Cullen."

"Yes but I want _you,_" he said poking me in the side, causing me to yelp. He chuckled when I slapped his arm.

I rolled my eyes but then stopped dead in my tracks. Five feet away from me was Jacob Black. He was staring at me, his huge grin showing his blinding white teeth. When he started to walk toward me my heart started to beat a million miles per hour. My breathing became shorter and shorter, matching the distance between Jacob and I. When he reached me he said,

"Hello Bella." he looked to my right. "Cullen," he said trying to be civil. I don't know why, but just like me and Edward, they never liked each other.

"Black," Edward answered back through his teeth.

He looked back at me.

"So Bella, I was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that this question alarmed Edward. I rolled my eyes.

"No I'm free."

"That's great!" Jacob said enthusiastically. "I was thinking that maybe you and I could go see a movie this weekend."

I smiled.

"That'd be great," I replied, matching his earlier enthusiasm.

"Don't you already have plans Bella?" Edward asked, butting in.

"No," I said snobbishly.

"Yeah you do. You have a sleepover with my sister this weekend. Remember?" he said giving me his annoying adorable crooked smile.

My nostrils flared in anger. He was right. I was going to a sleepover with Alice and our best friend Rosalie.

"Oh yes, I forgot" I admitted.

Edward's crooked smile turned into a mischievous one. I glared at him, and mouthed 'I hate you'. He just smiled back.

"Oh, well if you already have plans maybe the next night or next weekend?"

"The next night!" I answered quickly. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven on Saturday."

I nodded eagerly. He chuckled and bent down and pressed a feather soft kiss on my cheek. I swooned.

"See you later," he said seductively. When he left I watched him walk away longingly.

Edward snorted bringing me out of my reverie.

"Are you really going to go on a date with him?"

I straightened my posture.

"What's it to you?"

"Well I wouldn't want my future wife to be unfaithful."

"Would you stop calling me that already? You've called me that for years. And even if I did want to be with you, I would say that it was _you_ that has been unfaithful; you're the one that screwed half the female population of Forks High School. At least Jacob isn't a man-whore."

"Yes Bella. But you do know that whenever I was with a girl I was imagining you there in her place."

He lightly tapped my nose with his index finger.

"You are such a disgusting PIG!"

"You know you like it. And besides, the only reason Jacob doesn't screw around like me is because he's gay."

I looked at him angrily.

"You wish Cullen!" I said storming off to my class, hearing Edward chuckle behind me.


	2. Famous Line EPOV

**EPOV**

I was cracking up. Oh my God it was priceless. Little miss graceful – I'm being sarcastic - kept tripping up today, because of me. Ha ha ha. This was great.

My best friends Emmett McCartney and Jasper Whitlock laughed along with me. They both knew Bella and I were mortal enemies, ever since sixth grade. We have always been at each other's throats. But personally I want my lips at her throat rather than my rhetorical hands.

Okay, I admit, Bella was hot. When were in sixth grade I had a crush on her, and being a little boy with raging hormones I wanted her to notice me, and the only way to do that was to harass her of course!

I never really stopped because, well for one it was funny and two it was the only time she really looked at me. It was classic when I tripped her in front of her most recent crush Jacob Black.

The fact that she liked _him_ made me insanely jealous. Him and I have always hated each other because we never got along.

It started when we were in elementary school, before Bella moved to Forks from Arizona to live with her dad. We would compete to be the ruler of the play ground. Okay I know that sounds really fucking lame but mind you, we were kids. Over the years we became more and more competitive.

And now - since he probably knows I have the thing for Bella - he wanted to compete with me for her.

So far he was winning. I couldn't let that happen.

After I tripped her I easily caught up with her. I chuckled to myself inaudibly. She was so short.

"So what do you see in Black anyway?" I couldn't keep the jealousy from my voice.

"What's it to you Cullen?" she said.

"I just want to know what about him catches my future wife's eyes."

I smirked. I called her that since sixth grade. And I'd always meant it.

She rolled her eyes.

"What's not to like? He's tall, dark, and handsome; every girl's dream.

That made me even more jealous.

"I am two of those things," I scoffed.

She looked at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"You're not that tall. Jacob towers over you."

"Well excuse me for not being a tall freaking Indian from the Queer Tribe." I could swear steam was coming out of my ears. That comment made me envious for Jacob Black. So she likes tall guys does she? Well I bet my dick is much taller _and_ wider than his.

"It's Quileute," she corrected. I rolled my eyes without her noticing. "And I don't see how me liking him is any of your concerns. I want Jacob Black," my heart sped when she said this. Life was so unfair. She continued, "And all the other girls in this stupid school want you. One girl ain't gonna kill ya Cullen."

Oh Bella if only you knew that I die every day I can't touch you.

"Yes but I want _you,_" I said truthfully but it sounded like I was teasing tear. I poked her in the side, my own form of flirting. Okay maybe it wasn't my own because lots of guys flirt like that, but for me and Bella it was _my_ own form of flirting. She squealed when I tickled her and she slapped my arm. I chuckled.

She rolled her eyes then stopped all of the sudden. I looked up to see why she was no longer walking.

What I saw made my blood boil. Jacob Black standing five feet away from us looking straight at Bella. He closed the distance between us and came right toward Bella.

"Hello Bella," he said when he reached her. He looked at me trying to be a gentleman in front of Bella and said, "Cullen." to me.

"Black," I said through my teeth almost growling.

He looked back at Bella.

"So Bella, I was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend."

Wait, WHAT?! I looked at Jacob in shock. How could he be so forward? They barely knew each other. I knew the whole point of a date was to get to know each other better, but still! I've been trying to get a date with Bella for years. Ugh this was so not cool.

Bella rolled her eyes for some reason, but then looked back at Jacob.

"No I'm free."

"That's great!" Jacob said, a little too happy. If my blood was boiling in a pot, the bubbles would have been huge!

"I was thinking that maybe you and I could go to a movie this weekend."

Bella smiled.

"That'd be great!" she said excitedly.

I couldn't let this happen! Then, luckily, I remembered something.

" Don't you already have plans Bella?" I couldn't help myself.

"No," she said rudely, scrunching up her nose.

"Yeah you do," I insisted, smirking. "You have a sleepover with my sister this weekend remember?"

I saw her eyes ignite. Ha! I'm such a dick. This is too great.

Her nostrils flared.

"Oh yes, I forgot," she said gritting her teeth. She glared at me and mouthed "I hate you". I simply smiled.

"Oh, well if you already have plans maybe the next night or next weekend?" he asked. God he was really pissing me off.

"The next night!" she said so quickly that she barely let him finish his sentence.

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven on Saturday."

Damn it! My plan didn't work. He still had a God damn date with Bella.

I looked at Bella and saw her nodded her head quickly. This made my teeth gnash and my hands turn to fists at my sides. He chuckled at how happy she was and bent down to give her a soft kiss on her cheek.

THAT FUCKING BASTARD! I looked at Bella to see her reaction. She full on swooned. _Swooned_!

I wanted to roar in anger but couldn't. That would just make me look like a fool and draw attention.

"See you later," he said in a low, sultry voice.

I wanted to punch him. He walked off and Bella was smiling the biggest fucking grin I'd ever seen her with.

I made a disgusted noise through my nose.

"Are you really going to go on a date with him?" I asked. I tried to hide the sadness in my voice.

She straitened up her long back, "What's it to you?"

I want to be in his place. You never give me the time of day and yet you paid attention to him. I've known you longer and we have a connection that you are too oblivious to notice.

I wanted to say all this to her but I decided to be a dick and say, "Well I wouldn't want my future wife to be unfaithful."

"Would you stop calling me that already? You've called me that for years. And even if I did want to be with you, I would say that it was _you_ that has been unfaithful. You're the one that screwed over half the female population of Forks High School. At least Jacob isn't a man-whore."

I frowned at that. I knew she didn't like it when I referred to her as my future wife. But the words that came out of her mouth kind of hurt. I quickly thought of something to say.

"Yes Bella. But you do know that whenever I was with a girl I was imagining you there in her place," I said, talking out of my ass again. I tapped her cute little nose. I couldn't resist not touching her today.

"You are a disgusting PIG!" she said. I knew what I said would have made her hate me more, but at least it wasn't a lie.

"You know you like it. And besides, the only reason Jacob doesn't screw around like me is because he's gay."

He wasn't really gay. But maybe if Bella thought he was, she would cancel her date, jump into my arms and thank me for saving her from going on a date with a homo. But I knew that wouldn't happen.

She gave me a ferocious look.

"You wish Cullen!" I chuckled as I watched her storm off. Well, it was worth a try.


	3. Dare orDare

"Bella what do you want to listen to?" Alice asked me bending down looking through her ipod that was plugged into some speakers.

"I don't know. What do you want to listen to Rose?" I asked turning my head to her.

She shrugged. She had a mouthful of Cheetos in her mouth."Love story?" which sounded more like 'Wuv sto-wee' from her full mouth. I laughed and hit her in the head with a pillow that was on the bed I laid down on. She laughed and showed be her tongue which was caked with chewed Cheetos.

"EWE!" I said laughing and scruntching up my nose.

I looked at Alice and saw her roll her eyes while she searched her ipod. A moment later Taylor Swift's voice filled the room. Alice walked over to sit on the floor next to Rose while I remained on the bed. I told them that I had something important to tell them, so that gave me the rights to the stage. A.k.a the bed.

"Okay Bella." Alice said. "You said you had something important to tell us, so spill."

I took a deep breath to try to contain my excitement. "Okay. Today I got asked out by Jacob Black!" I saw Alice and Rosalie jump up from their sitting positions all the way to their feet at the same time. It was crazy. I was in synchronization, like they planned it or something.

Rosalie had the biggest smile on her face. Alice did to but it didn't reach her eyes. "I am so happy for you Bella! I know you really like him." Rosalie said giving me a hug.

Alice came up."Yeah congratulations." her voice was very serene, not excited at all. I looked her in the eyes. There was something wrong. Normally Alice would be jumping so high that her head would be hitting the ceiling and her hands would be clapping so fast that they would sound like shotguns firing. But all I got from her was a calm 'congratulations?'

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked.

She didn't look me in the eyes."Nothing."

"Alice." I said looking into her emerald green eyes that matched Edward's. "Tell me the truth."

She looked down at her feet."Do you think that Edward would be very happy about that?"

What? I hadn't expected her to mention Edward at all. What was she talking about? "What does he have to do with anything?" I asked.

Alice rolled her eyes."Oh come on Bella how oblivious can you get? Edward is totally in love with you!"

I laughed through my nose. It sounded like I was snorting."Wh-what?" I asked. The whole idea was ridiculous."Where the hell did you get that from?"

"Bella!" she said lightly slapping my arm. "He's loved you ever since you two first met. Haven't you noticed that he hates every guy you start to like?"

"Yes well that's just because he's a douche bag..."

"No offence Bella but have you actually ever had a date?" Rose asked butting in.

I looked at Rose with wide eyes."Are you saying that you agree with her?"

"Yes Bella I do agree with her. Now answer my question." she said crossing er arms.

"No." I muttered.

"There is a reason for that."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. Rose gave Alice an anxious look. Alice exchanged the same expression. "You want to tell her?" Rosalie asked.

Alice sighed."Well I guess since he _is _my brother." she looked at me. "You see Bella. Ever since you told me that your father started allowing you to date-"

"Which was in ninth grade." Rosalie interrupted.

"Right. Which was in ninth grade." Alice continued. "He started targeting the guys that you'd started to like and kind of well... scared them away from you."

"What?" I asked. I couldn't believe I was hearing this.

"He doesn't want you dating anyone Bella. He gets too jealous."

"He didn't try to scare Jacob away." I pointed out.

Alice rolled her eyes."He probably will eventually, but this time it's probably going to be a little more bloody, maybe a few broken bones." she shrugged at the possibilities.

"Okay Alice." I said bringing up my hands. "You are exaggerating. There is no way that Edward would cause bodily harm just so I won't date Jacob. Besides you guys, him and I both know that he doesn't stand a change against Jacob. Jacob is way bigger than him." The way I said it was kind of smug.

Alice crossed her arms and smirked."You may be a little bias."

I flicked my wrist at her as if to shove her off."Whatever. Look I want to change. These clothes are getting uncomfortable."

"Yeah let's change." Rose agreed.

I went over to my over night bag and pulled out my dark blue cami and white boy shorts. Normally I would be sleeping in baggy grey sweats and over sized white t-shirt, but Alice said she would never allow me in her house again if I wore that here.

When we were finished I looked at was Rose and Alice were wearing to bed. They were basically wearing the same thing as me except Rose's cami was a deep red with watching boy shorts, and Alice had a purple cami was dark navy blue boy shorts.

We were just about to pop my favorite 1986 movie 'Labyrinth' with the sexy David Bowie in when Alice's bedroom door burst open. I heard the booming voice before I even got chance to swing my head towards the door.

"Time for a little game girls." when I looked over there I saw Emmett. I rolled my eyes, I should have known. He was standing on the left of Edward and Jasper was on Edward's right.

"Boys OUT!" Alice shouted."This is a all girls sleep over!"

Emmett put his hand over his heart pretending to look hurt. "That is not fair Alice. What do you have against men?" he looked over to Rosalie. "Hey Rosalie." he gave her the biggest grin I have ever seen him have.

Rosalie blushed, which by the way she never does. "Hi Emmett." she said softly.

"Hey Alice." Jasper said. "You look pretty."

Alice blushed too. "Thanks Jasper."

Alice looked at Edward expectantly, like she was waiting for something or something. It was quiet for a moment. It was very tense in the room and everyone was looking at Edward with the same expecting look. I decided to break the silence by clearing my throat."So you said you wanted to play a game?"

Edward finally spoke. "Yes. What we have in our hands are dares and you three have no choice but to do them. We each wrote a dare for each other and you three. Now all you three have to do is write dares for each other and us, but you can't write one for yourselves."

I gulped. I don't want to know what Edward planned for me. "Okay I'm in." I heard Alice say.

"Same here." Rose said. I should have known she was going to give in. She like a challenge, just like Emmett. They would be perfect for each other. Come to think of it Alice and Jasper would be perfect for each other since they are both so caring and compassionate.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say. I saw him have mischevious smirk. "You in?"

I gulped."Sure I guess so."

"Great!" Edward smiled. Edward came over to us and gave us each a pen and five strips of paper. I wrote my dares for each person.

Edward- Chew on Emmett's tube sock

Emmett- Recite and act out a scene from Romeo and Juliet and be very dramatic (It would be really funny to see. Emmett is never serious)

Jasper- Tie a lasso and wrangle Alice in it, saving her like she was a damsel in distress (She will thank me later)

Alice- Burn one pair of shoes

Rose: Give Emmett a massage (They both will thank me later)

"Okay I'm done." I said folding them in half and placing them in Emmett's baseball hat.

"Same here." Alice said.

"Just a sec." Rose said. She finished writing her last one and folded it in half. Then she grabbed all of them and put them in the hat.

Edward put his hand in the hat and mixed them up a bit. He pulled one out and opened it. "This is for Rosalie." he said. Rose looked at him and waited nervously. "Lick Emmetts pecks."

I looked at Rose and saw the excited my blushing look on her face. I wasn't sure who put that dare in. Alice, Edward, or Jasper. It was probably Alice.

Emmett smirk. I saw the excitement in his brown eyes. He pulled up his white shirt and laid down on the floor. Rosalie crawled over to Emmett on her knees. She bent down a licked her pink tongue over Emmett's pecks. He shivered at her touch and he loudly moaned. Rosalie smiled but blushed. Alice and I whooped for her while Edward yelled "YOW!" and Jasper whistled.

When she was done Emmett sat up smiling at Rosalie the whole time. Rosalie blushed and Emmett stroked her red cheek with the back of his had. "Okay you two bunnies in heat. Step away before you attack each other." Alice said. They quickly jumped away from each other and walked over to where they were before.

This time Jasper took a paper out of the hat. "This one is for Bella." he said. I bit my bottom lip anxiously. "Give Edward a big dark hickey on the neck."

I gulped and my eyes widened. I looked at Edward. He had the biggest mocking grin on his face that I wanted to just slap off. "Come on Bella, I'm waiting." Edward said.

I sighed and walked over to him. I bent down to where he was sitting. I put my lips right where his pulse point was. I at first licked his neck which caused Edward to shutter. I wasn't sure if it was a good shutter or if it was a bad one but I continued anyway. I sucked his delicious skin into my mouth and bit him hard. He moaned but I wasn't sure if it was from pain or from pleasure.

I backed off when I felt like I bit him hard and long enough. I looked his neck and sure enough, a dark bruise was starting to show. I had gotten the same response as Rosalie did when she licked his pecks, only my yell was way louder considering Emmett was yelling this time and Jasper was whistling. I quickly walked back to my spot next to Alice.

Emmett stuck his hand into the the hat and pulled out a slip of paper. "This one is for Jasper." Jasper had a ready look on his face. "Tie a laso and wrangle Alice in it, saving her like she is a damsal in distress."

Alice's eyes got excited. She looked at me then Rose. I smiled at her telling her it was me by my smile. Edward jumped. "I'll go get the rope." a minute later he was back and handed it to Jasper.

I watched how Jasper skillfully tied the laso. He had told us that when he first lived here he lived in the south and actually lived on a farm. For the longest time he still had a southern accent, sometimes we all catch him accidentally using it. When he was done he swung it around in the air like a Wonder Woman and it landed perfectly around Alice. He tightened the rope and it held her arms securely to the sides of her body. He pulled him to her so their faces were only a couple inches apart.

"Oh thank you Jasper for saving me." Alice said over dramatically.

"All in a days work ma'am." Jasper said purposely with his southern accent. Alice giggled while blushing.

"Okay my turn!" Rosalie said putting her hand in the hat. Jasper reluctantly unwrapped Alice from the Laso and they both went back to their seats. Rosalie took out a piece of paper and read it. "This is for Alice. Tell Jasper how long you think his dick is."

I gasped and Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett all busted up laughing.

Alice blushed and motioned with her fingers, obviously not wanting to say it out loud. She pictured it pretty long. I could have gone through my whole life with out know how long she fantasized Jasper's penis to be.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure it could only be that long in Jasper's imgination too." Emmett joked. Edward cracked up while Jasper charlie horsed him in the arm. I winced. That probably hurt Jasper more than it hurt Emmett. His muscles were huge!

"My turn." Alice said obviously trying to change the subject. "This is for Edward. Guess how big Bella's bra size is. If he gets it right he gets to keep the bra."

My eyes widened. "No way!" I shouted.

"It's not your decision Bella. It's the dare." Edward said with mischeviousness running through his voice. I huffed and glared at him. "Okay Cullen. What is my bra size?" I challenged crossing my arms over my chest so it would be harder for him to guess.

He smirked." 34 C"

I widened my eyes in horror. "How did you know?"

He shrugged. "I'm just that good." he stuck out his hand. "Bra please." I glared at him and ran my hands up my back to my bra clasp. I unclasped it and slipped one strap off my shoulder and did the same for the other. Then I reached under my shirt and pulled out from under it, handing it to Edward. "Thank you Bella." he said taking it from me.

"Whatever." I grumbled. I couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Okay Bella, it's your turn to pick." I roll my eyes and stick my hand into the hat. I pulled one out and it happened to be one that I wrote. "Edward this is for you." he looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. "Chew on Emmett's tube sock." Edward made a disgusted face and I couldn't help but laugh. I looked at Emmett's sock and it had tones of dirt residue all over it combined with sweat.

I looked at Edward and saw him gag but grabbed the sock from Emmett after he took it off. He slowly put the sock in his mouth and chewed on it. The whole room was in hysterics at Edward's scrunched up faces. All too soon he spit it out and ran to a nearby water bottle which happened to be mine. He took a huge swig and gargled it in his mouth then he raced to Alice's window, opened it and spit out the window. The room was still cracking up as Edward was wiping off his mouth.

There were tears running down my face. Oh how it was worth it. We played a couple more rounds. Edward had to recite that Emmett was way better at sports than him. He had to tell Jasper that his hair was much better than his which in my opinion was totally not true.

Emmett recited the Romeo and Juliet and it was a train wreck. Nobody could control their laughter. He also had let us put make up on him and let us take pictures.

Jasper had to arm wrestle Emmett and almost broke his arm in the process and Emmett wasn't even trying. He was going to be soar tomorrow. He also had to drink a whole lot of hot sauce out of the bottle he brings with him everywhere.

When it got to us three it was the worse. Alice almost murdered someone when she had to burn a pair of her shoes. She had to french kiss Jasper and lastly had let him squeeze her breast.

Rosalie had to flash Emmett but nobody else got to see. I swear Emmett almost got a heart attack from the sight. I could still see his erection. Then she had to suck on Emmett's finger which just turned him on more. I don't know who I felt more bad for, Rose or Emmett.

It was Edward's turn again and he had to lick hot sauce out of my belly button which caused me to squirm and feel very uncomfortable.

The next one was for me and I knew it was from Alice. "Okay." Alice said holding the piece of paper. "The last dare is for Bella and it says that she has to accept a date from Edward the next time he asks her."

My mouth dropped to the floor. There was no way I was agreeing to that. "No way. There is no way. We are only playing the game for tonight. It won't work for other days if Edward ever asks me out."

"Hey Bella." Edward said.

"What?" I snapped at him which I totally didn't mean to do.

He smirked. "Would you go out with me?"

My eyes widened. The nerve of him. I should have know he would take advantage of the situation.

"You have to accept Bella." Alice said. I heard the amusement in her voice.

"Fine." I said crossing my arms.

"Well the games over." Rosalie said. "I'm beat. It's time fore us to get our beauty rest."

"Aww you don't want to stay up with us?" Emmett said pretending to be hurt. "You three don't need anymore beauty rest. If you guys got anymore beautiful we would die." I rolled my eyes. I knew he was mostly referring to Rosalie.

"Aww Emmett" Rosalie gushed. "You are so sweet." she gave him a big hug. Seriously why don't they just become a couple already? "But I really am tired."

Emmett pouted which caused Rosalie to laugh.

"Goodnight boys." Alice said.

"Goodnight." they all said before they left and closed the door.

We settled in our sleeping bags. Even though it was Alice's house she slept on the floor with us. She said she felt left out when she didn't. Almost right when Rosalie put down her head she fell asleep. It was remarkable. She could sleep anywhere.

"Alice." I whispered.

"Yeah?"

I was getting more and more tired by the second. "You put that dare in the hat didn't you?"

Alice yawned."Which one?"

"The one about me accepting a date from Edward."

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

She didn't answer at first. My eyes began to droop and before they closed I heard Alice say. "Because he deserves it." then I was out like a ligt.

**Review Please. Tell me if you want the next chapter to be in Edward's POV**


	4. Dare or Dare EPOV

After school I had drove Alice and I home. I had a plan for her sleepover tonight but I needed help.

"Hey Alice?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You remember that Dare game that me and you made up?"

"The one when we write a Dare for each person that is playing and they have no choice but to do them?"

"Yeah." I answered nervously.

"What about it?" even though I wasn't looking at her I knew that she was looking at me suspicously.

"Well since Bella and Rosalie are coming over I thought that we could play that game with them and Emmett and Jasper."

"Why?"

"Well, I kind of need a favor if we play." I paused to gauge her reaction. She waited for me to continue. "I was hoping that you could help me out with getting a date with Bella or something."

"What?" she asked surprised.

"I mean I would put that dare in there myself but... I don't know... I would feel less guilty if you would do it."

"So you're basically forcing Bella into going on a date with you?" I didn't answer her. When she put it like that it sounded terrible. "God Edward that is terrible! Why would you force her to do that?"

"Not force her Alice. I just want her to give me a chance. You know I've liked her since we've known each other, but she won't even give me the time of day. We're meant to be together like peanut butter and jelly, Romeo and Juliette, Barbie and Ken-"

I heard Alice laugh through her nose."You compared Bella to peanut butter or jelly?"

I ignored her. "The point is," I couldn't hide the annoyance in my voice. "Is that I know we're meant to be together. All I need is to prove it to her, and if I go on a date with her, I know she'll know it too."

Alice smiled. "You really want her to be your wife don't you?" I smiled and blushed. Alice giggled. "Aww you blushed. Edward, you always say that someday she's going to marry you but I never thought you meant it. That is so sweet." she playfully punched my arm. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"So you'll help me?" I asked giving her hopeful eyes.

She gave me a huge smile. "Definitely."

---

"Dude I am so bored. What did you call us over for if we're not going to do anything?" Emmett asked lying on my bed, throwing a football up in the air and catching it before it could come back down and hit him square in the face.

"Yeah dude. I have to do homework." Jasper said. I rolled my eyes. Why did he even bother with school?

I gave them both a mischievous smirk."Alice is having a sleep over tonight."

Emmett knitted his eyebrows."Sssso."

"So." I stood up. "That means Rosalie and Bella are going to be here."

Emmett said."I'm still not getting why we're here Cullen."

"So." I stood up. "How 'bout a little game?"

That got Emmett's attention. He caught the football one last time and sat up."What kind of game?"

I picked up Emmett's hat that was on my desk and put in 18 pieces of paper that were folded in half and put them all in there. "In each one of these pieces of paper there is a dare," I explained. "They have no choice but do to the dare. We'll tell them that we each wrote a dare for each other and them but we can't do them for ourselves, even though I wrote all of them."

"Wait, like what?" Jasper asked.

"Oh I don't know." I pulled out one and read,"Have Alice french kiss Jasper." Jasper's eyes widened in excitement.

"And..." I pulled out another piece of paper. " Have Rosalie flash Emmett." Emmett's eyes soon turned into the same as Jaspers. He jumped up. "Okay I'm in." Emmett said in his booming voice.

"Great." I said grabbing 18 more pieces of paper and three pens. "Let's go."

We walked to my sister's bedroom which was bursting that song by that one blonde girl that was hot and sang country. Emmett bursted into Alice's room without knocking and said, "Time fore a little game girls."

"Boys OUT!" Alice yelled. "This is a all girls sleepover." Wow she was a good actress. She made it seem like she had no idea what was going on.

Emmett put his hand over his heart acting like he just got shot by Alice's words. I rolled my eyes. He was such a tool."That's not fair Alice. What do you have against men?" he looked at Rosalie of course and gave her a toothy grin. "Hey Rosalie."

I rolled my eyes at Rosalie's blush. Why doesn't he just jump each other already? We all know they want to. "Hi Emmett." she answered back.

Jasper took this as an opportunity and spoke,"Hey Alice. You look pretty." Jasper sounded nervous. I smiled. I knew he meant it. Jasper was a good guy, he was very kind and girls loved him. But he still had his eyes only for Alice. They would be a great couple.

Alice also had red come to her cheeks."Thanks Jasper." Then the redness disappeared and she looked at me exactingly. I gave her a confused look until I noticed that everyone was giving me the same look except Bella. She saw the looks and looked just as confused as me. Then I realised why people were looking at me like that. I was suppose to say something to Bella. I froze. I didn't know what to say. I knew this was my chance to redeem myself and get Bella to like me. But I couldn't think of anything that was not inappropriate while Bella was wearing a skimpy shirt and pajama shorts that showed off her delicious milky white legs.

Thankfully Bella broke the awkward silence and cleared her throat."So you said you wanted to play a game?"

I broke my eyes away from Bella's legs,"Yes. What we have in our hands are dares," I said picking up a couple out of a hat to show them, "and you three have no choice but to do them. We each wrote a dare for each other and you three. Now all you three have to do is write dares for each other and us, but you can't write one for yourselves."

I saw Bella gulp. It was obvious that she was nervous and did not want to play this game."Okay I'm in." Alice said instantly. Of course she was in. I wasn't worried about her our Rosalie for that matter. I just wanted my date with Bella.

Rosalie quirked up her head."Same here."

I smirked at Bella and tried to give her a alluring grin."Bella?" I asked. "You in?" I wanted her to think my voice was sexy, but I think it just made her more nervous.

I looked at her beautiful throat that I just wanted to suck on,kiss, and lick for hours and saw that she gulped again."Sure I guess so." liar.

"Great!" I said. I had a huge grin on my face. Now I knew I was going to get my date. I handed the three of them pens and three pieces of paper each. I waited impatiently for them to finish. I stared at Bella the whole time, barelly hearing Alice and Rosalie say they were ready. They all put their papers into the hat.

I put my hand into the hat and mixed it up a little. Soon after I pulled on out. "This is for Rosalie..." I looked at her and saw her anxious eyes. "Lick Emmett's pecks."

I saw the excited look in Rosalie's eyes. She quickly crawled over to Emmett almost as fast as he pulled over his shirt and layed down. She bent down and I saw Emmett's stomach twitch and the touch. He moaned loudly and I could have sworn I saw Emmett's dick twitch in the corner of my eye. I yelled a "YOW!" that Emmett greatly deserved while Jasper whistled.

After she was done they both got up and stared at eachother. They looked like they were about to throw each other down and fuck each other right in front of us.

Alice spoke my thoughts."Okay you two bunnies in heat. Step away before you attack each other." I saw the shock register in their face from them realizing what they were just doing and they jumped away from each other, walking back to their seats.

I handed the hat to Jasper. "This one's for Bella." Bella bit her bottom lip and it took all my strength not to moan. It looked so painfully sexy. "Give Edward a dark hickey on the neck."

Once again Bella's sexy throat went up and down from gulping. I gave her a cocky grin. I knew I was being an ass. But I couldn't help but be excited for this. "Bella, I'm waiting." God I was a douche.

She took a deep breath and walked over to me. She bent down so her head was level to mine. I couldn't help but look down her shirt at the bra I would soon be receiving. But I'll tell you about that when it comes. She sat on her knees so that she could support herself easier and bent her head forward so her lips were touching my neck. She sucked down to where my pulse point was, which by the way was beating a hundred miles per hour and bit down hard. I couldn't hold in the loud moan that was from the mixture of pain and pleasure. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I almost grabbed hers so I could crash my lips onto her pouty kissable ones.

All too soon she pulled away. I barely heard the congratulation whistling and yelling from Emmett and Jasper. All I saw was Bella and I had to try to consentrate from taking her to my room and doing her right then and there.

To distract myself I went back to the game and saw Jasper hand Emmett the hat."This one is for Jasper." I looked at Jasper and he looked ready. "Tie a laso and wrangle Alice in it, saving her like she is a damsel in distress."

I immediately popped up not waiting to see neither Alice's nor Jasper's reaction. "I'll go get the rope." I needed to get out of that room to clear my head from Bella. If I didn't I was going to have a stiffy right in front of everyone. They think these dares are embarrassing? No popping a hard one. THAT'S embarrassing right there.

I walked out of the room and to the closet. I pulled out the rope that we had for some reason and went back to my room. It was quiet when I got into Alice's room. I handed the rope to Jasper and he quickly tied it into a Laso. I was impressed. I never realized how much of a real cowboy Jasper really was.

He stood up and so did Alice. He grabbed a little of the rope in one hand and more of the rope in the other. He twirled in into the air a couple of time and it landed right over Alice like it had some kind of magnetic pull or something. He tightened the rope and pulled her closer.

"Oh thank you Jasper for saving me." Alice said. I rolled my eyes.

"All in a days work ma'am." he said in his southern drawl. They stared at each other just like Emmett and Rosalie did. I had to restrain myself from shouting 'JUST MAKE OUT ALREADY!'

Rosalie interrupted their moment and shouted,"Okay my turn!" she took the hat from Emmett and read, " This is for Alice." she waited for Alice to be untied before she finished."Tell Jasper how long you think his dick is." my eyes widened and Emmett, Rosalie and I busted up laughing. I didn't put that in there. It must have been Rosalie. I highy doubt it was Bella. Alice blused and showed us rather than told us. I scoffed. There was no way Jasper's wang was that long.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's that long in Jasper's imagination too!" Emmett said through laughing. I saw Jasper punch Emmett in the arm in a failed attempt to hurt him. Really what was he thinking? I'm pretty sure he proabably just almost broke his hand.

Alice changed the subject of Jasper and her embarrassing moment."My turn!" she reached into the hat that was right next to her. "This is for Edward. Guess how big Bella's bra size is. If he gets it right he gets to keep the bra." I grinned. Aw yes this was the life. I knew exactly how big Bella's bra size is because one, I have so much experience I can tell, and two Bella accidentally left her bra in the bathroom one night when she spent the night. I got the to peek at the size before she barged into the bathroom and took it back.

"No way!" Bella yelled.

"It's not your decision Bella. It's a dare." I know I was being a dick right now and it was probably hurting my chances with Bella, but damn it I wanted that bra!

She crossed her arms."Okay Cullen. What my bra size?" she had a smug look on her face, like she was expecting I didn't know. Yeah right.

"34 C." I said just as smugly.

She looked at me in shock with her lovely mouth wide open. Oh the things she could do with that mouth." How did you know that?"

I shrugged."I'm just that good." I stuck out my hand. "Bra please." she scowled at me but I ignored it. I watched entranced when she took her bra off without taking off her shirt. Damn it! I knew girls could do that but I was hoping she wouldn't. _HA! Fat chance Cullen_.

When she was done she handed it to me."Thanks Bella."

"Whatever." she grumbled under her breath.

"Okay Bella your turn." I heard Alice say. Bella rolled her eyes and stuck her hand in the hat. She read it first and then got a huge grin on her face."Edward this is for you." Aw crap. This is going to be bad."Chew on Emmett's tube sock." I widened my eyes in horror. Bella just kept her grin on her face. She must have wrote that.

Emmett took of his sock and handed it to me. It was revolting! I can't even describe the taste. I quickly grabbed the closest water after I was done and gargled and ran to Alice's window and opened it. I spit out her window. When I cam back I wiped off my mouth. Bella was laughing so hard that she was holding her sides. Now I knew she wrote that one. Well I guess it was great revenge for her.

We played more rounds of it until it got to the last question. "Okay." Alice said. "The last dare is for Bella and it says that she has to accept a date from Edward the next time he asks her."

Bella looked furious. It stung a little. Would it really be so bad to go out on a date with me? "No way. There is no way. We are only playing the game for tonight. It won't work for other days if Edward ever asks me out." Bella said.

"Hey Bella." I said to be a jerk, but also because it was a great opportunity.

"What?" she growled.

I gave her a cocky grin."Would you go out with me?"

I could tell she was going to say no. Apparently so did Alice."You have to accept Bella." she said.

Okay if I thought Bella was furious before I was wrong. She was positively ferocious now. I didn't show it on my face but it hurt. "Fine." she snapped. I held back a wince. Could she pound my heart into the dirt any lower?

"Well the game's over." Rosalie said going towards her sleeping bag. "I'm beat. It's time for us to get our beauty rest."

"Aww you don't want to stay up with us?" Emmett asked. God, I say again. He is such a tool! "You three don't need anymore beauty rest. If you guys got anymore beautiful we would die." Oh God. What was that I said Emmett was again? Oh yeah a TOOL!

Rosalie totally bought that shit." Aww Emmett you're so sweet." she went over to him and much to Emmett's pleasure, wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "But I am really tired."

Emmett pouted. Douche bag. Rosalie laughed at it. Seriously just go out already.

"Goodnight boys." Alice said rolling her eyes. I could tell she was thinking the same thing as me.

"Goodnight." Jasper, Emmett and I all said before leaving and closing the door.

I pulled up the bra I had in my hand and rubbed it on my face. I could smell Bella's scent which was to die for.

"Dude you're such a perv." Jasper said laughing.

"Shut up! You would be doing the same thing if it was Rosalie's or Alice's." I shivered at the mental picture of Jasper doing it to my sister's bra. He probably does already when Alice isn't home and he claims he has to go to the bathroom when we are downstairs and he supposedly uses the bathroom upstairs.

They both had huge grins on their faces. When we arrived in my room I layed down in my bed while Jasper used the couch because Emmett was to big to fit on it, while Emmett slept on the floor. I slept in my bed, falling asleep with Bella's bra in hand.

**So what did you think? Review please! They make me happy.**


	5. The Date

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Which one Alice?" I asked holding up two shirts. One was a red tank top with a low 'v' neck and the other was a blue halter. Now I am not one to wear revealing clothing, let alone care about what I wear, but I had a date with Jacob Black! I want to make a good impression, especially if I want to go on a second date or maybe even be his girlfriend.

"That one." Alice said in a bored tone. She was facing me but her eyes were rolled to the ceiling and she was pointing to the light switch on the wall.

I looked at her a little irritated."You didn't even look at them!" She said nothing but rolled her eyes. "Alice what is the matter? You love to pick out outfits for dates." I cocked a eyebrow."Actually come to think of it, you just love to pick out outfits in general."

Alice sighed. "If I tell you, you'd be mad at me." she went to my closet and pulled out a red long sleeved turtleneck sweatshirt."Wear this."

"That?" I asked with disgust."Alice you wear more revealing clothes than that on a daily basis!" I smiled slightly and blushed."I want Jacob to want to go on another date with me. That won't happen unless I show a little _something._" I blushed to an even darker shade of red.

Alice huffed."I am not giving you that kind of outfit to be waisted on Jacob Black." She said his name with disgust."But," Her voice brightened."I will help you dress like that for your date with Edward."

I rolled my eyes."You are so bias. I don't see why you are all of a sudden hating Jacob Black. You never seemed to hate him before he asked me out. You are acting just like your brother." I faced her and tried to calm down."Now tell me what's wrong."

Alice crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg."I don't like you going on a date with Jacob Black."

I rolled my eyes."I kind of gathered that." I said sarcastically.

"Come on Bella!" She said throwing her hands up into the air. "Why can't you just give Edward a chance? You and him are made for each other. And I should know, I know you both very well and there is no one in the world that are a more perfect match than you guys."

I laughed through my nose."Like any one could ever know that. It's not like you know every couple in the world."

"That is beside the point. Why can't you just face the fact that you two belong together?"

"Ugh! Alice! You sound just like him. What? Do you two talk about me constantly?" I asked. She made a guilty face but I ignored it and continued my line of questioning. "Has he brain washed you into thinking that we belong together? Has he also brain washed you into hating Jacob Black? You never use to hate Jacob Black. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Bella just forget it." She scowled. She looked towards the floor and muttered something along the lines of."I tried Edward."

"What Alice?"

She looked up and said,"Nothing." She picked up the red tank top in my hand. "Wear this one." Her did a little smile and her voice sounded sad. She walked over to my desk and picked up her purse. "I got to go. Good luck." And before I could stop her, she was out the door.

---

There was a knock on the door at exactly seven o' clock."Shit!" I said. I wasn't even done doing my hair. I didn't want to be the kind of girl that makes their date wait forever before they can leave.

I heard the doorbell this time. "Dad can you get that?" I shouted from my bathroom to downstairs.

"Sure Bells." He called back.

When I was done straitening my hair which took just a couple minutes. I raced to my room and put on my black flats that completed my look of dark wash skinny jeans and red tank top. It's a simple outfit but I thought I looked good just the same. I quickly grabbed my cell phone, my purse, wallet and my black zip up hoodie. I gave myself a once over in the mirror before I went. Finally I was ready.

I walked downstairs to see Jacob Black and my Dad watching the Mariners football game.

".Go!" My Dad said while swiping his hand in the air like that gesture would somehow make the player run faster.

Jacob was sitting at the edge of seat holding the arm rests and saying "Come on. Come on!" When the player slid into the last plate and the guy in black and white stripes said it was safe, they both jumped up and shouted "YEAH!"

When they were done cheering I decided to make myself known. I cleared my throat and they both turned around. I looked at Jacob and saw a beautiful white smile against his tan skin. He had on a black button up shirt that was unbuttoned just a little bit on the top, black skinny jeans and casual shoes. He looked in a word- Hot!

"Hey Bella. You look gorgeous." He looked around the room swinging his torso side to side until he found what he was looking for. He picked up a red rose from the chair. He gave it to me and I tried my best not to blush but failing. I took the rose from him."Thank you so much Jacob! It's beautiful."

"Well let's get going." He walked towards me. "See you later Chief Swan! I promise I will try to get her home before midnight."

"Oh you're going to Port Angelas. If you are a half an hour late I will understand. There might be traffic and stuff. You two have fun!"

"Okay Dad." I turned around to hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek. "By Dad. I love you."

"Love you too Bells."

I turned towards Jacob and saw that he was offering his arm."Shall we Bella?" I blushed and giggled. I nodded my head eagerly. "Let's go."

---

We went to a familiar restaurant that made my heart race. He took me to the restaurant that was owned by Edward's family since 1901. I wanted to ask if we could go to another restaurant but we already had reservations and I didn't want to be rude.

When we entered the fancy restaraunt Jacob said to the hostess,"Table for Black."

The hostess looked at her list and smiled. She grabbed a couple menus and said,"Follow me."

She lead us to a beautiful table that was in a secluded place in the back of the room that was kind of dark with dim lights and a candle in the middle of the table.

We sat down and I immediately unwrapped my silver wear and placed my cloth napkin on my lap. "Hello my name is Becky and I'll be your server this evening. Can I start you out with something to drink?" She asked pulling out her pen and notepad.

"I'll have a pepsi please." Jacob said. He looked at me to signal it was my turn.

"A coke please." The hostess nodded and wrote our orders down."I'll be back with your bread and drinks soon."

When she was done we turned toward each other. "So Bella." Edward said."I am so glad that you agreed to go on a date with me tonight." He flashed me his award winning smile.

I blushed."Well I'm glad you asked me. If you don't mind me asking. What brought this on? To tell you the truth I didn't know you knew I existed."

He chuckled."Of course I knew you existed. I just didn't think a beautiful girl like you liked me. The day I asked you out I heard someone say that you like me, so I decided to take this wonderful opportunity to ask you out and get to know you better."

I blushed a shade darker."Who told you I liked you?"

"I overheard Alice Cullen say it to Edward." He said the last name with disgust. I chuckled. I like him even more already.

"So you hate Edward too huh?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said through laughing. "We've hated each other since the first day we met. We were natural born enimies. We always compete with each other. For some reason I thought you liked Edward and not me."

I cocked an eyebrow in confusion."Why?"

"Because Cullen is always going around telling people that you are his 'future wife,'" he air quoted. "And that some day you 'marry' him."

I rolled my eyes."Yeah he's been saying that since the day I remember."

"He also always chased away every guy that ever liked you. He tried to chase me away before I asked you out, but I didn't let him."

I smiled and place my hand on his."I'm glad."

He smiled at me and said that we should try to find something to eat. "Order anything you want." he said. I looked around the menu but found it either too hard for me to read or it sounded kind of scary to eat, like the seafood or eating a animal like lamb. I decided on mushroom ravioli.

Our waitress came back with our drinks and bread. "Are you two ready to order?" She asked pulling out her pen and notepad again. Jacob looked at me and I nodded my head. "I'll have the steak and potato's. Medium well." He said.

The hostess wrote it down it down then looked at me."Mushroom ravioli please."

She wrote my order down."I'll be back with that in a moment.

Jacob sipped his drink and then looked back at me."So Bella. What do you want to do after High School? I heard that you are very smart."

I blushed."I don't know. I think I want to be a teacher but at the same time write a book or something."

"Very cool." Jacob said.

"How about you?"

"Oh I already have a family business that makes good money. We own the auto repair shop in Forks, La Push, and here in Port Angelas."

"Wow that's awesome. So you're going to be a mechanic?"

He smiled."Yep."

"I'm jealous. I wish I knew more about cars."

"Maybe I'll teach you a thing or two someday." He said smirking. I couldn't help but here the suggestiveness in his voice. I blushed.

We talked some more about ourselves like what kind of music we liked and what our favorite colors were. We even asked more personal questions like why my parents got divorced so young and how his mother died. I saw that he was starting to get a little sad about telling this story and I leaned over to kiss his cheek to make him feel better. We locked eyes after I did that and I couldn't help but blush.

Suddenly we both heard a crash and saw our waitress on the ground with our food all over her. Jacob and I both rushed out of our seats and helped her get the food off her and help her off. When we got her up I looked up and saw familiar bronze hair running away out the door.

---

When the hostess came back once again she apologized for dropping our food and said the reason she dropped it was because of some lunatic shot up in front of her. My food had a heavenly aroma and looked delicous. Jacob laughed when he saw my eyes roll to the back of my head. It tasted even better than it smelled and looked

We shared a chocolate cake for dessert that tasted positively divine. When the bill came I watched him give the hostess his Dad's credit card, and when he had to sign for it I saw that his signature was slightly sloppy. But I didn't mind. Boy's handwriting was suppose to be sloppy. The only hand writing I've ever seen from a boy that was nicer than mine was Edward's.

After he was done signing the check he helped me put on my hoodie and we walked out the door to go home.

---

When we pulled up to my drive way I gave Jacob another kiss on the cheek."Thanks so much for taking me out on a date Jacob."

"My pleasure. I had a good time."

I smiled it excitement."Me too."

Jacob rubbed the back of his head nervously."Do you think that maybe you would want to go on another date?"

"Absolutely!" I said enthusiastically."I'll tell you when I am free."

"Great!" He said. He bent over and gave me a kiss on the cheek in return. I blushed once again that night. "See you Monday Bella."

I smiled and nodded. I turned away from Jacob and got out the door. I turned around and waved, watching him drive off.

I started to walk to my front door when I saw a dozen roses in a vase, in front of the door. I picked up the flowers and examined them. They all were absolutely beautiful and even had a spray of water on them. But then I noticed that only eleven were real and one was fake. I quirked an eyebrow at that when I saw a note.

I picked up the note and read:

_I Will Love you , Until the Last Rose Dies_

_-Your Secret Admirer._

My heart raced in excitement. I had no idea who it could be. I bit my lip. I knew these roses weren't from Jacob, the hand writing was too perfect. I will have to ask Alice who she thinks they are from.

**Review please!!!**


	6. When I think about you I touch myself

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long**

* * *

Edward's POV

I was laying in my bed and beyond pissed. I went to my family's restaurant in Port Angelas to get out of the town Jacob was going to take Bella on a date in. I was expecting them to be at the movies, what I was not expecting was Jacob taking her to my family's restaurant. Apprently there was a change of plans. That douche bag. I can't believe he took her there. He probably just took her there to taunt me in a way that said that he got Bella and I didn't.

I admit I spied on them on their date. I got angry when Bella would laugh at Jacob Black's jokes and when he would look at her with his lust filled eyes. But when I saw her kiss Jacob, I couldn't watch anymore. I quickly got up from my hiding spot, spun around and slammed into their waitress, causing the food to spill all over me and her. I would have tried to help her up and apologize but I was too busy trying to get the hell out of there.

I drove home as fast as I could somehow dodging the cops. It would not do good to get pulled over, especially if it happened to be by Bella's dad even though he was probably in Forks. I stopped by the nearest flower shop and picked up a dozen roses with a vase. Then I wen to the Dollar Store and bought a card and fake plastic rose.

I went to her house and quickly dropped them off, leaving a message in the card. In a way I hoped she would figured it out but also at the same time I didn't.

I sighed and rolled to my nightstand and opened the drawer. I pulled out a picture of Bella in a two piece when we were twelve years old. The first time I realized I was in love with her.

I closed my eyes I remembered the day five years ago...

_Bella and Alice were running in their bathing suits through the sprinkler. It was an unusually warm day in Forks and Alice and Bella were cooling off. I watched them from afar from inside my house with out neither of them noticing me. _

_I stared at Bella in an awe. I was a twelve year old boy with raging hormones and seeing her in a two piece made my body feel strange things that I have never felt before. I was sweating in strange places, my heart rate picked up, and my breathing got a little labored._

_I was so confused. Why was I feeling this way? Yeah she's cute and all but... I just don't understand. _

_As much as I wanted to look away I couldn't. It was so mesmerizing and... well hot. I ran to my father's office and pulled out our digital camera. I ran back to where I had the view of Bella and turned on the camera. I made sure the flash was off so it wouldn't draw attention and get caught. It was bright out enough to not have the flash anyway. I quickly took a picture of Bella with her hands on her hips then ran out of the room. _

_After running back to my father's office to get the cord that attached to the computer I went in my room and uploaded the picture onto my computer. I quickly erased the picture on the camera then ran the cord and camera back into my father's office in the same exact spot I found it in so no one would suspect anything. _

_When I got back to my room I printed the picture and cut it out so that it was smaller. I stared at it for a long time. My body was starting to heat up again my breathing became quicker. I layed down on my bed because my knees were about to give out from the sight. _

_My eyes roamed over her body, studying ever smooth surface and how long her milky legs were. I suddenly felt a pain in my groin. I looked down and widened my eyes and saw that I had an erection. I never really experienced one before but father being a doctor and a father told me about it and all the birds and the bees. It was a very uncomfortable talk but I never really thought I would have to worry about it. But that wasn't the worse of the talk. He told me about masturbation and that it was a very natural thing to do..._

_I put down the picture so that I could unbutton and unzip my jeans. I picked up the picture again and put my hand underneath my boxers. I stroked my cock lightly one time to test it. I gasped at the pleasurable feeling. I did it again and again, each time harder and harder. I love how this felt. It was weird how much I wanted to touch myself there over and over again. I bit my lip and started moaing and groaning at the feeling. I was so close to releasing so close..._

_"Edward wha-AH!" I jumped at the intruder and quickly sat myself up and grabbed a pillow trying to hide my erection. I looked towards the door and saw the shocked look of my sister Alice. _

_"I uh..." I didn't know what to say. I was mortified._

_"Edward Cullen are you doing what I think you are doing?" she asked horrified._

_"Well uh..." I stoped talking when I saw her walk towards the bed and grab the picture I had in my hand. Her mouth dropped opened and her eyes widened."You took a picture of Bella and now your masturbating to it?" she asked in disgust._

_"Please Alice don't say anything." I begged. "Please don't tell."_

_"Of course I won't Edward! Why would I _want _to tell my best friend that my brother was touching himself at her picture?"_

_I sighed with relief."Thanks Alice."_

_She pointed her finger at me."Just make sure that the next time you decide to masturbate that either your door is locked or no one is home."_

_"Yeah okay Alice. I agree with you." She nodded and started to walk towards the door._

_"Wait!" I said. She spun around to face me. "What did you want before you saw me... well you know."_

_"Oh." she smiled and rolled her eyes. "I heard you moaning and groaning when I was going to my room to get sublock. I thought you were dieing."_

_My face turned red at her words. Alice saw the blush and started to laugh as she left and walked out the door._

I opened my eyes and stared at the picture. I frowned at it. I haven't looked at this in a while. Bella's body looked little girlish and non curvy. Not at all how I her body looked right now. I knew Bella's body so well from her head to her toes. Her waist was small, her hips were curvy and her breasts were perfect. Her legs were longer and face was even more beautiful.

I opened my nightstand drawer again and put the picture in it. I got up and walked towards Alice's room. When I got to her door I knocked.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

I opened the door and saw Alice reading a Vogue magazine on her bed. "I need a favor."

"Does it have to do with Bella?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Then shoot."

"I want another picture of Bella."

Alice knitted her eyebrows."Okay go take one off my bulletin board." She pulled up her magazine again and began to read.

"That's not what I meant."

She looked away from her magazine again and cocked an eyebrow."What do you mean then Edward?" she asked suspiciously.

I scratched the back of my neck and blushed."Well I was wondering if you could by chance take a picture of her-erm- scantilly clad?"

She started to bust out laughing."Why so you can jack off to it?" she started laughing harder and her eyes were starting to tear up.

"Alice!"

She started trying to calm herself down and wiping her eyes."Fine, fine, fine. I'll try to get a picture of Bella for you."

"Thanks Alice. You know you are the best sister ever."

She rolled her eyes."I know I am Edward. But I will get you this picture on one conditin though."

I frowned."What?"

"Lend me five-hundred dollars."

"What! What do you want with that?"

"Well it's just a way to repay me for letting you jack off to my bestfriend picture and also that I want an outfit at the mall and it's pretty pricey."

"Why can't you just ask Mom or Dad for it?"

She shrugged."I told you, it's a way to repay me. I can't just let you jack off to my friends picture for free."

I huffed."Okay fine. But it better be worth the money."

"Trust me Edward. It will be so good she might as well be naked." my eyes widened in excitement at her words. She rolled her eyes. "No way Edward. I won't do that."

"Yeah I know." I said glumly.

"Okay. Now leave. I need to look through my magazine."

"Okay thanks again Alice."at that I quickly left the room and smiled.

**Review Please!!**


	7. The Reluctant Date

**The people have spoken and they say that this is the story they want me to work on. Thank you all so much for voting. I am terribly sorry that this took so long. I am leaving you with a treat with this chapter because this is the one that is Edward and Bella's date. I hope it was worth the wait. Btw does anyone want to be a beta for this story? And if you do can you tell me how the whole process works because I have no idea. One more thing. I am also working on The Apple of My Eye because lots of people also like that story and so do I. Okay on with the story.**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I groaned when I saw what Alice wanted me to wear. She pulled out a deep midnight blue cami that dipped down so low that if I were to put it on it would show that I actually have a cleavage. With it was a black skirt that went mid thigh and some strappy black heels which I don't see why she would force me to wear because those are an accident just waiting to happen. After hours of make up she wanted me to wear that?

"Alice! I can't wear that! Edward will be all over me."

She gave a mischevious smile."Exactly."

I rolled my eyes."Can't I just wear something else?"

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'. She set the outfit down. "Now be a good girl Bella and put it on." She started to walk over to a pink bag labled 'Victoria's Secret' and pulled out a skimpy bra and panty set that was the same color as the shirt I was wearing. "What do you think?" She asked.

I shrugged."It's cute I guess. Why? Are you wearing it for Jasper?" I asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "No. This is," she said throwing the bra and underwear at me. "Is for _you _to wear."

"WHAT!"

"Oh come on." She said rolling her eyes. "We both know that Edward is going to probably try to pull something. And when he does you don't want him to see you in your granny panties you always wear."

"No way Alice." I said throwing the lingerie to the side.

"Please Bella." Alice pouted.

"No way Alice. You're not allowed to pout. You know that's not fair."

"What not fair is that your best friend just bought you expensive over priced underwear and you won't even wear them!" Great. Now I feel guilty. Damn she was good.

"Fine!" Alice smiled and triumph and her little form started bouncing high in the air while clapping and giggling.

"Good." She said after she stopped over reacting."Now if I could just find my camera."

"Woah there girl." I said putting my hand up to stop her. "Why exactly do you need a camera?"

Alice giggled."To take a picture of course in your first bra and panty set."

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you sure you're not a lesbian?"

"Oh Bella. You and I both know I love Jasper. Now put it on."

I grumbled but complied to her demands. After it was on Alice clapped her tiny hands."Okay Alice. Take the picture." I said in a dull voice.

"Silly Bella. You are not standing their with bad posture. You have to look sexy! That _is _what sexy bra and underwear are for."

"Can't we just get this over with?" I groaned.

"The sooner you pay attention the sooner we can get this over with."

I glared at her but listen to her orders. She brought out a fan and turned it on towards me so it was blowing my hair back slightly. Then she told me to hook my thumbs into the front of my panties. Lastly she told me to make the sexiest look that I could come up with. I did and she snapped shot a photo both horizontally and vertical.

"Okay two more poses and then we're done." I groaned and waited for her next demands. She told me to go sit on her bed with the blood red bed spread and black pillows. She told me to sit on my knees and spread them apart."Alice! I am not posing for porn!"

"Bella if you were posing for porn you would be naked. Now do as I say." She said with such authority that I complied. She told me to sit up strait and rest my hands on my knees. Last she told me to look to my right side and look down while piercing my lips seductively. She took two pictures again in the two different side lengths.

The last pose was me still on the bed but laying down. Since it wouldn't be a really good angle she grabbed her tripod and hooked her camera to it as well as a plug in snap shot button. I have no idea what it is called but you know what I mean. She then stacked two chairs onto each other and put them at the end of her bed. She grabbed her tripod and stood on the bed frame of her four post canopy bed and set the tripod down on it. She angled the camera so it was facing me. I heard a whirring and saw the lens adjust in and out and I quickly figured out that she was adjusting the zoom.

My heart was racing mostly because I was scared for Alice, hoping that she won't fall than being afraid of what this next picture will be. She didn't know why but she was kind of excited to do this picture because in a way she kind of liked posing erotically. Bella inwardly groaned. _Great. I might be a playboy bunny when I grow up._

"Okay Bella. What I want you do it sprawl out and splay out your hair around your head." I did what she said. After she told me the adjustments I waited for the final instruction."Now give me some sexy looking eyes and pretend you are biting your nail."

I did what she said and she got down from the bed post. She took her extended camera clicker and snapped two shots of me. Then she told me not to move and got back onto her bedframe. She adjusted the camera 180 degrees so that the camera was vertical and snapped two more shots of me. She looked at the screen of her camera. "Okay Bella you're done."

"Finally." I mumbled.

Alice rolled her eyes and told me to put my date outfit on. I did what she said and very reluctantly put on my clothes. I looked at myself in Alice's full length mirror. I have to admit that I looked good. Damn it. I wanted to look horrible to Edward would leave me alone. But apparently Alice had other plans.

Alice went over to her door and yelled,"EDWARD SHE'S READY!! YOU BETTER BE TOO!!" And at that she grabbed my hand and led me out the door.

"You are so bossy!" I said in an incredulous tone. How could she order Edward and I around so much and get her way?

Alice just giggled.

---

Edward drove his volvo in silence. This was so awkward. I just wanted this date to be over and done with. Before we left he brought a dozen roses just like my secret admirer did but also was accompanied by baby's breath. I had told Alice about them and she didn't have a clue who it could be. She must have told Edward and he is trying to one up the competition.

I looked over at Edward, and I got to say that he looked gorgeous. His hair was gelled to perfection in his messy style, and he wore a black button up with dark jeans.

Edward caught me eyeing him and he smiled his beautiful smile. I quickly looked away and blushed, putting me hands on my legs. "Watch the road." I mumbled.

He did what I said but let go of the stirring wheel with his right hand and put the other over mine. I glared at him but all I saw was his crooked smile looking away from me and towards the road. I decided to just leave it there. No point of getting into an argument because I know I will lose.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He squeezed my hand. This time I pulled away. He sighed. "Come on Bella. At least act like you're having a good time." His voice sounded hurt.

"I'll try." I said in a dull voice. He frowned at me and opened his mouth to say something only to close it again. My heart tightened at his facial expression. Damn Edward and his sad faces making me feel guilty.

"I'm sorry Edward." I said in a softer tone. "I really will try." I said smiling at him. He smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes.

"So what are we really doing here?" I asked.

This time he smiled a teasing smile. He got out of the car and quickly came to the other side to let me out. "Why don't you find out?" He said seductfully. He put out his hand for me to hold. I reluctantly took it.

He lead me through a dark trail. The only sound was our footsteps and our only source of light were the stars and the moon. I gripped Edward's hand tighter from being so spooked out. Edward felt this."Don't be afraid Bella."He said in a soft tone."I'll always protect you. My heart fluttered at his words.

Five more minutes of walking in the accident prone heels we were there. I didn't fully see where he took me because there were trees in the way. But I knew we were there because there was a soft glow of light behind the trees.

Edward loosened my vice grip on his hand and came up behind me. I wasn't sure of what he was doing until he put his hands in front of my eyes. I jumped. "What are you doing?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"Trust me." He whispered in my ear. I shivered from the cold and not from his mouth being so close to my ear and his minty breath rolling down my neck. _Yeah keep telling yourself that Bella. _

He gestured me to walk and I slowly started walking forwards while feeling around with my foot. "Just trust me Bella. You trip on nothing on a flat linolium floor on a daily basis. You can't possibly walk on a rugged dirt road with out my help." Edward teased.

I glared behing his hands and brought up my hand to slap his arm. He chuckled.

We walked a little distance until Edward told me to stop. He slowly brought down his hands from my eyes. I blinked a couple times so my eyes could adjust to the light. What I saw made me gasp. We were in a beautiful meadow the was covered by purple flowers. In the middle of the meadow there was a red blanket with a cordless space heater and candles on pedestals so they wouldn't get knocked over. There was a picnic basket that I could tell was full of food and throw blankets I could tell would be used just in case we got cold.

"Edward!" I said in a breathy voice. "What is this place?"

"This is my secret place that only Alice and I know about." He stared at me with soft eyes and smile. "And now you." I smiled back at him. "This is a place I come to think. I wanted to share it with you."

I blushed and followed him towards the blanket. He gestured me to sit down on the blanket. "This is amazing Edward. You really went all out didn't you?"

I saw Edward blush in the dim light from the candles. "I wanted the date I've been dreaming about for so long to be speacial."

My heart felt light. I wanted to cry from his words. I have never felt so wanted or so special in my entire 17 years.

"Thank you Edward." I said softly. I sat up on my knees and lightly kissed his cheek. This made him plaster a big grin on his face. "You looked beautiful in that color Bella." He said. I blushed and muttered a 'thank you.'

Edward turned to take out a roasted chicken that was surprisingly still hot. He also pulled out some corn and mashed ate in silence for a couple minutes until Edward spoke."So um... how was your date with Jacob Black?"

I was startled by this question. I never thought in a million years ask how my date was with Jacob. I blinked what felt like a million times until I finally asked,"Why?"

"I was just wondering if you had a great time... that's all." He said not looking at me and looking down at his lap.

"It was nice..." I looked back to last night thinking about our date. Then something clicked. ."Until our waittress got knocked over by some lunatic..." He looked at me with an indifferent look on his face. He took a drink of his wine he brought us. "Someone witht the same color hair as _you." _He chocked on his wine.

I stared at him choking not bothering to ask if he was okay because I knew he was. When he finally stopped choking he said,"Really? That's weird."

I cocked an angry eyebrow at him with an expecting look on my face. He looked at me for a second and looked around the meadow trying to avoice my face. When he looked back at me and saw that I had the same look on my face he sighed."Fine." He said in a defeated tone. "I was there last night on your date."

I glared at him and slapped him on the arm. "Why were you spying on me Edward?"

He put up his arms in defence."I didn't follow you there to _my _family's restaurant Bella. I was already there. I was expecting him to be taking you to the movies."

"But you did spy on us." I stated again.

He sighed and nodded with an ashamed look on his face.

I scowled at him and got up to leave. He grabbed my arm."Don't leave." He pleaded shaking his head. I ignored him and tried to pull my arm away but he wouldn't let go."You'll get lost Bella." He warned. I stopped tugging and considered his words. He was right. I flared out my nostrils but slowly sat back down.

"I'm still mad at you." I said sounding like a brat.

I expected Edward to say something about it but he didn't. He just looked at me with a sad look on his face."Please Bella. Can we argue about this later? I just want to enjoy this night with you." I nodded in agreement.

We started talking about our past. He would constantly appologize from being so foolish. Like the time he got glue in our hair and stuck it to mine just for an excuse to be close to me. Or putting a fake salamander in my purse just to make hear me scream. These among other things he appolgized for.

"Why did you do them?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious Bella?" He asked looking me right in the eye. "Because I liked you." He got closer so that we were only a couple inches apart. "I still do." He whispered. My breath hitched in my throat. Before I could stop it Edward leaned forward and carressed my lips with his. My eyes widened. I tried to pull away but he threaded his fingers through my hair and keeping my lips there. I tried to pull away for half of a second before melting into the kiss. His lips were so soft and tasted so sweet. I felt like I was soaring and felt my toes curl. My lips moved in sinc with Edward's. Ever so slowly he opened my mouth with his and slipped his tongue to mine mouth. My eyes rolled to the back of my head from how sweet he tasted. The kiss started to get heated and he pulled my whole body closer to him. When I heard him moan that's when what I was doing started to crash down on me. I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him away.

"Please Bella." He whispered what sounded like he was in pain. I looked at him and saw his eyes were glossy like he was trying to hold back his tears. I was speechless. He took this opportunity to close the distance again and lightly nibble my bottom lip. I nipped his top with out thinking. He groaned and layed onto his back and pulled me along with him. Our kiss left off from where we were before. He slipped one of his hands up my shirt while I slipped my hands under his feeling his pecks. I groaned at how toned he was. He groaned again and shifted slightly. That's when I felt his erection against my thigh. I gasped then pulled away.

"Edward we have to stop." I said breathless.

I looked at him breathing heavy."Why?" He asked just as out of breath as I was.

"Why?"I said a little frustrated."Because I am not going to be a one night stand."

Edward did a double take."A one night stand? You? Never! I would never do that to you Bella. I care to much for you to do that."

I gave him a stern look."I think I should go home." Edward's eyes turned sad again but he nodded.

He let go of me and I got up off him. He got up to turn off the space heater and blow out all the candles but except one. He grabbed the one he didn't blow out and lead us back to the car.

We rode in silence until he dropped me back home at my house."I had a really good time Bella."

I rolled my eyes."I'm sure you did." I said implying that I remembered our heavy make out session... a little too well.

He gave me stern look."I'm serious Bella. I did."

I sighed."I know Edward. And I did too." I gave him a smile and he gave me one back. I leaned into him and kissed his cheek."By Edward. Thanks for the date. I'll see you at school." And at that I got out.

---

**Edward's POV**

I watched Bella leave until I saw her safely inside her house. I quickly drove off and touched my cheek where she had kissed. I was still upset that she didn't seem to like me as much as I liked her-- or rather loved but I will just have to try harder.

When I got home Alice immediately came to the door jumping up and down giving me a hug. "How did the date go?" She asked.

I smiled at her."I'll tell you later 'kay? I'm kind of tired."

She nodded."Look what I got." She sang.

I looked at what was in her hands. My eyes widened. They were three pictures of Bella in the most sexiest lingerie with the blue that went perfect with her skin.

"Oh my God." I said. I could feel myself getting hard.

"Yep." Alice chirped. "I just printed them out." She handed them to me and I greedily took them. "They're PERFECT Alice!"

"I know." She said."I will collect my money tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes but nodded."Well I'm going to bed." I said rushed.

Alice giggled."Have fun. Don't forget to lock the door." I scowled at Alice but immediately ran up the stairs.

I studied the pictures and practically drooled. There was one with Bella looking like she was going to pull down her underwear._ That's right. Pull those panties down for Poppa._There was another with Bella on her knees. I wished she was straddling me right then and there like how she was in the picture. And the last one took my breath away. She was laying on her back looking as sexy as fuck, biting her nail with a 'come hither' look.

I quickly pulled off all my clothes and slipped into my bed. I jacked off over and over again to the picture of Bella on the bed, wishing she was on her back under me.

**Review Please! Once again I'm sorry it took so long and I hope it was worth the wait.**


	8. Thank God For Body Spray!

**Hey guys. Once again sorry this took so long. This chapter is not betaed because my beta did not answer to her email. That's okay though because i know she has a life and she is probably on vacation or something. So please review!! Lol I really like this chapter :D**

**

* * *

********Bella's POV**

I groaned when I woke up with my alarm clock blaring Monday morning. I quickly swung my arm over to my nightstand to stop the annoying noise. I rubbed my eyes and shivered from the coldness of my room.

I slowly sat up and put my feet on the cold hardwood floor. I wanted to go to school today but at the same time I didn't. I wanted to go to school so I could see Jacob. I can't believe he had offered to go on another date with him. I am free this weekend so I think I am going to tell him that if it was alright with him we could go on another date this weekend. But then again I was not excited to go to school because I didn't want to face Edward. I admit I really had enjoyed my date with him. But I didnt' want to face him because I didn't want to talk about our kiss, or rather our make out grope session.

I tried to remove that thought from my mind but I couldn't. Jacob had kissed me but it was only on the cheek. He didn't even make an attempt to peck me on the lips. I knew that even though that was only our first date that I shouldn't expect a kiss, but I have wanted a kiss from Jacob for as long as I could remember. I wasn't surprised that Edward had kissed me. I'm pretty sure that he wanted to do that for a very long time too, but it wasn't the same. At least I don't think....

----

When I arrived at Forks High School my heart started to thump faster. I didn't want to admit it but I was hoping that I would find Jacob... and maybe even Edward.

I walked through the hallways in hopes of finding one of them. I did. I actually found both but they were both too busy talking to my friends to notice me. I frowned at that.

Since they were both in the hallway that my locker was at I immediately went to my locker with the number 29 at the top. I put in the combination and when I opened it, I was surprised to see a bouquet of Lillie's fall out. There was another not on it. I opened the note and read the elegant scrawl.

_Always think of you _

_and your beauty._

_I love you._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

I smiled and couldn't help but put the card to my heart. I never thought I, Isabella Marie Swan would have three guys that were infatuted with me. I always considered myself as plain and boring.

But even though I really liked Jacob, I couldn't help but wonder who this 'Secret Admirer' was. Did they go to this school? They had to have because how else would they know which locker was mine? How did they even know my combination to put the lillies in my locker anyway? I shook my head then close my locker. Right behind the door I saw a giddy Alice with a huge smile and Rose with a sly smirk.

"We saw you with the flowers." Alice said practically jumping ten feet in the air.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion."How? You are on the other side of the door."

"Oh never mind that." Alice said. "So do you like them?" I nodded. She continued by saying,"What does the card say?" I handed her the card and watched the excitement cross her face. Rosalie read over her shoulder.

"Who do you think it is?" Rosalie asked.

I shook my head."I have no idea. Whoever it is they are crazy in so many ways. But it's flattering all the same."

Both Rosalie and Alice cocked their head in the same direction with confusion on their face. "What do you mean Bella?" Alice asked.

"Well the card says that I am beautiful which is not true." They were about to protest but I cut them off."And because in both of these cards it said that the person loved me. I am not close to any guy besides my Dad. And I am pretty sure that he doesn't love me." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Bella." Rosalie said.

"Yeah." Alice chimed in. "You are so beautiful! All you need is a little confidence." She shoved me lightly on my shoulder. "Remember those pictures I took of you?"

My face blushed scarlett."I'm trying to forget."

She rolled her eyes."Well you felt confident when you posed for them right?" I nodded my head sheepishly."And you felt beautiful right?" I nodded again."Well you should feel like that all the time. Not only are you already beautiful, you need to start feeling beautiful too!"

"And how do you suppose we do that Alice?"

Alice put on a big grin."Let Rose and I give you a make over!" Alice clapped her hands and Rose nodded her head eagerly in agreement. "Then we should go shopping for new outfits that show off that sexy figure of yours!"

I groaned not liking that idea at all."Alice," I said putting my hand on your shoulder."I am going to ask you this again but I promise I won't ask again." Alice rolled her eyes and waited for the question."Are you _sure _you're not a lesbian."

She smacked my arm playfully and Rosalie laughed."Silly Bella. Of course not! I am just trying to boost your confidence. All the things I just said were true. Right Rose?"

Rosalie nodded her head."Very true."

"So will you let us?" Alice asked with wide eyes as did Rosalie. My eyes flickered to both of their hopeful faces before I groaned in defeat."Fine."

"Yay!" Alice and Rosalie both shouted in sinc. Suddenly the bell rang for class to start. "Ooh we got to get to class."Rosalie said. "Mrs. Meyer will kill us if we are late again."

"Oh please." Alice said rolling her eyes."I won't let Stephenie do that to us. Remember when I charmed her into letting me use her first name?"

Rosalie giggled."Yeah. Let's just hope your charm works this time." They both started to walk away and both said bye. But before they turned the corner they both shouted "Bella you're beautiful!" Down the hall. Then quickly rounded the corner before I could yell at them. I shook my head but slightly smiled.

"Yes you are." I heard the smooth voice of the one and only Jacob Black behind me. I tried not to seem too giddy as I slowly spun around to face him.

**Edward's POV**

"You're beautiful Bella!" Me Jasper and Emmett all turned to look at who the source of noise was even though we full well already knew that is was Alice and Rosalie.

"She's only suppose to shout for me." Emmett whined referring to Rosalie. I shuttered.

"Whoah."Jasper said putting up his hands."Way to much information buddy." He patted Emmett on the shoulder. Suddenly the bell rang but we both decided that we would skip first period.

"So how was the date man?" Emmett asked.

"Hot." I smirked."I made out with Bella."

Jasper and Emmett's eyes both widened in shock. "What?" They both said.

I smirked."Did I stutter?" I joked.

"She actually let you make out with her?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. I kind of took her by surprised but she went through with it. She pulled back for a second but I convinced her otherwise." No need to add that I practically begged her to let us continue. "It was when I started to try to take it to the next level that she wanted to stop. Which is understandable." I shrugged.

"Wow." Emmett said."So you think that she will want to start going out with you?"

"I hope so man. But I got a plan to make her putty in my hand and make her all mine."

"Dude your crazy." Emmett said shoving me on the shoulder. He started laughing so hard and put his hand to his face to cover his mouth. He immediately stopped laughing though when he smelled his hand. He made a disgusted face and started to sniff.

My face turned chagrinned. _Busted. _I thought.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Emmett asked with his face scrunched up.

I looked down at the floor to embarrass to look at either of their faces. When I noticed that they were still waiting for an answer I sighed and reach for my pocket and pulled out a men's body mist. Emmett took it and read it. "69 Female Arousal Body Spray?"

I cleared my throat."Well that's the plan." I said rubbing my neck. "It's guarantee to arouse a girl with just one whiff of it."

"So...what?" Jasper asked confused."You want Bella to smell you and make her aroused into having sex with you and her realize that she wants to be more than just friends or rather acquaintances with you or some shit?"

I widened my eyes. That was amazingly aqurate."Yes." I muttered.

Emmett started laughing hard."Man you are whipped!" He continued to laugh extremely loud, adding onto my embarassment.

"Your not helping!" I snapped.

"Sorry man." He managed to get out after his excessive laughing. "Do you really think it's going to work?"

"I don't know. I'm hoping." I said glumly.

"Well now's your chance." Jasper said pointing behind me.

I turned around so fast that I almost fell. What I saw was her talking, laughing and blushing with Jacob Black. My jaw clenched and so did my hands at the sight.

"We're uh..." Emmett said unsure of himself.

"Going to go to the field to practice for football." Jasper finished.

"Yes going to the field to practice for football." Emmett repeated. "See ya Ed." Then they ran off.

I proceeded to walk towards Bella where Jacob had managed to put a hand onto the lockers next to her by which she was leaning on. When I got into hearing range I heard Jacob say,"So we're on for Friday right?"

"Yeah! Most definitely. I can't wait to go to La Push beach." Bella gushed. I saw red.

"Great." At that he put a finger under Bella's chin and kissed her slowly but also chaste on the mouth."See you later." He said what I was assuming was suppose to sound sexy but he just sounded drunk in my opinion.

Jacob let up off her and turned. He paused and his face turned tight when he saw me."Cullen."

"Black." I responded. We sized each other up for a moment, glaring at each other before he proceded to walk away.

I turned my attention to Bella and saw her face red from her blush. Or was it anger? I couldn't tell.

"What do you want Edward?" Bella asked in a tight voice.

My heart started to race. She was so fucking sexy when she was angry."Nothing. I was just wondering what my future wife was up to." She glared at me. I tried to walk away. I quickly blocked her path. "I mean you are never this late."

She rolled her eyes."Well if you must know, I was talking to Jacob. I have been meaning to talk to him to tell him that I am free this weekend for another date."

My jaw clenched again and I wanted to punch one of the lockers but I quickly restrained myself. "Well that's great then." I said walking towards her causing her to back up. "That means you are free this weekend to also go out with me." I continued to walk her backwards until her back hit the lockers once more.

"Forget it Cullen." She said stomping my heart onto the asphalt."I only went out on that date with you because it was a dare." And there she goes, continuing to stomp my heart into the pavement.

"Oh come one Bella." I said trying to hide my pain with cockiness. Apparently it worked since I saw her roll her eyes. I leaned in toward her so I could put my plan into action. I didn't necessarily want to do it right now. But hey! The sooner the better."Even you admitted that you enjoyed it." I said as my voice got softer. I looked down to see her chest heave realizing she just took a breath. I quickly looked back up to her face and into her chocolate brown eyes. I smiled. Instead of milk chocolate, they were dark chocolate, dark from the lust I know that was rolling through her body. The spray had worked.

I looked deeper into her lust filled eyes. "You want to go on another date with me don't you?" I gave her a pout knowing that all girls thought it was adorable. I saw her shutter. I moved in closer so my lips hovered over hers. "I mean... it's only fair. If Jacob get's another date, I should get one too, shouldn't I?"

"I-I guess." She stuttered.

I smiled.I got her right where I want her. I know I will not finally make love to Bella right now. She deserved better. She deserved a bed with rose petals around the room, romantic music, a starry night and low candle light. She did not need a stinky school hallway closet. But I knew I could do with a heavy make out session and maybe even some groping.

"Will you go with me to La Push also this weekend?" I asked.

She closed her eyes at the close proximity and slowly nodded. I smiled triumphantly and planted my lips down on her sweet soft lucious lips.

**Bella's POV**

I leaned in towards Edward when I felt his pouty lips collapse onto mine. He tasted so good and I felt the familiar electricity go through my veins unlike what I felt with Jacob when he finally decided to kiss me for the first time on my lips just moments before. I couldn't but kiss him. I knew I hated this guy, but at the moment he smelled so good and tantalizing. When I smelled him it all triggered my arousal and I immediately felt wetness in my panties.

I threaded my fingers through his bronze lock and moaned when I felt his hand trail down my sides to my hips. He very subtly pushed me into him so I was flat up against him and gasped when I felt his hard cock pressing into my stomach. Being Edward Cullen he took every opportunity he could get and quickly slid his tongue into my mouth. I moaned at the taste of him and shifted slightly causing him to groan.

He slid his tongue out of my mouth and nipped my bottom lip but then quickly replaced it with his tongue to sooth the pain. My hands started to move on their own accord as they slid down his neck, his hard back and down to his toned back. Without realizing it the slid down to his firm ass and I squeezed it, causing him to jump slightly but then moan loudly. I widened my eyes. _Omg! Did I just do that? _I thought frantically.

Before I could think to much about it I felt Edward's hand trail down to my thighs and rub soothing circles there, making me melt into his body so that he was completely supporting my weight. We continued this for I don't know how long. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours. I'm not sure, and frankly, I don't care.

Too soon Edward let up off me and looked me strait in my eyes. He have me a mischievous grin and said,"Pick you up at noon on Sunday."In his sexy voice that caused a shiver to go up and down my spine. He gave me one more lingering kiss before he stocked off towards the bathroom leaving me breathing hard against the lockers in a daze.

**Don't forget to review :D**


	9. Bathroom Brawl

**Here's the next chapter. I just want to say thank you to my beta for making this chapter sound better than it did. Lol! Happy reading.**

**Edward's POV**  
"Shit!" After one final stroke I blew up in my hand. Seeing Bella look at me like that, willing kiss me with all her passion was too much for me to handle with out taking her right then and there.

I quickly cleaned up the jizz that was all over my hands and a little on the stall door with the crappy, thin, non absorbent toilet paper. Ugh! This is so gross and sticky. I could have gotten any random girl to get me off, but I knew I couldn't. Not anymore anyway. Ever since I first kissed Bella I knew I was a goner. I felt fireworks the first time. I knew she was "the one". I've never seen fireworks with the ton of girl's I've kissed since I was eleven. Bella had ruined all girls for me... And I was glad.

I was had just got done cleaning the jizz with a stupid grin plastered on my face when I heard someone walk in the bathroom. I froze. I knew that whoever it was had probably heard me have my... orgasm. Ugh I wish there was a different name to call an orgasm for a guy. Orgasm sounds too feminine. I decided to wait until he was done using the bathroom before I left. I crouched down so I could see if I could see the guy's shoes. I could. They weren't moving. They were just standing in front of the sinks...waiting. What were they waiting for?

"I know you're in there Cullen, so just come out."

I heard the voice say. My eyebrows furrowed. I knew that voice. I immediately straightened up and unlocked the stall door. When I opened the door I was greeted by the tall oaf that was Jacob.

"What do you want Black?" I sneered.

He glared at me.

"Don't think I didn't see that little display with Bella in the hall."

I shrugged my shoulder and put a smug grin on my face, hoping to intimidate him.

"What can I say? I knew she would fall head over heels for me."

He stepped a little closer and sniffed. I knew it! He was gay. Then he tsked and shook his head slowly. Maybe not.

"69 Female Arousal Body Spray?" He asked. My smug grin disappeared and it was replaced with a look that could only be explained as a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Well done Cullen. I must say that wasn't a bad plan... but it's a little played out."

I looked at him suspiciously."What do you mean?"

He shrugged."How do you think I got Bella to like me in the first place?"

My eyes widened in fury."You used this body spray to take Bella away from me?"

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Oh wah wah Cullen," He said pretending, to cry like a baby. "This is one girl. A girl that you don't deserve. She is the sweetest, most purest and most beautiful girl here at Forks High School. She doesn't deserve to be played by you. She deserves someone that will take care of her and not hurt her and under any circumstances. Someone like _me_."

"You stay away from her!" I said shoving him. "Everyone in this stupid school knows I love Bella. And I'm not even afraid to admit it."

He shoved me back. "I don't care. Have you ever thought that you're not the only one that's in love with her?"

I froze. What was he saying?

"You're in love with her?" I asked dumbstruck. He nodded his head stiffly. My anger rose. "No you aren't!" I shouted. "You don't love her. I do! I loved her almost my whole fucking life-"

"No you haven't! You moved here in sixth grade!" He yelled back.

"Shut the fuck up! Everyone knows your life doesn't start till middle school. Now as I was saying; you stay away from her! I love her! You are not," I shoved him against the wall, "going to take her away from me! You don't love her, I do!" I shoved him again once he got off the wall.

"Wanna bet?" He asked me shoving me in return.

"How can you possibly love her?" I asked through my teeth.

"I loved her ever since I was little."

My faced blanked."What do you mean? You moved here last year."

He clenched his fists and glared at the floor.

"When we were little our father's were best friends. Her father use to take Bella to our house when we lived in La Push, but she doesn't remember me much because she would hang out with my older sisters since they were both girls, even though they were older than her. We moved to Alaska when I was seven but then we came back. I've loved her ever since. Happy?"

I blinked a couple times in shock. He knew her before me? He loved her longer than me? And now he was winning her love? No. I would not let this happen.

I grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him hard into the wall.

"You listen to me fucker. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from her."

He fiercely grabbed my hands and tore them off his shirt.

"You wanna go Cullen?" He hissed. He stepped closer and towered over me but I still didn't back down. I knew I could take him. Fighting was all about speed and _not_ strength. Well okay, strength helped, but I knew I was faster than him so I had a chance at winning.

"You bet I want to go." I said and I swung my fist as hard as I could at him. As if he was expecting my punch he smiled and crouched lower so my fist connected with his eye. He stumbled backwards 'till he hit the wall. He got up and looked like he was going to charge towards me so I put up my fist in a ready position. Instead he pivoted to the left and examined his fugly face in the mirror.

I looked too, and saw that his eye was already swelling and turning black. He smiled and touched it. He winced slightly then stood up strait. Only then did I notice the pain in my hand. I looked at it and my knuckles were all red. I straitened my fingers and hissed at the pain. I might have fractured it.

Jacob turned toward me and gave me a smug smile."What are you smiling at fucker?" I growled."I'm the one that gave you a huge fucking shiner on your eye!"

"Yes but Bella won't be very happy with you when she finds out you did this." He said pointing at his eye.

My eyes widened in horror and anger."So what? You're going to tell on me? What are you, fucking five?"

"Hey!" He snapped. "Just like you, I'm doing whatever it takes. And if it's me telling on you and acting like a five year old, so be it." He squared his shoulders and crossed his arms."May the best man win fucker." Then he gave a cocky smile. "And don't worry, that will be me."

And at that he left the bathroom. Dick.

I quickly ran out the door and yelled, "Douche bag!" at him down the hall. Then I kicked the wall which resulted with shooting pain to go up my entire side."Fuck!" I yelled in pain.

"Cullen, detention." My math teacher Mrs. Gilmore said as she passed.

"Damn it!"

**&&&&&&&&&**

**Bella's POV**  
Jacob was waiting for me when I rushed out of class. I swooned. He was so adorable. I quickly walked towards him and he took my books from me. He put them all in one hand and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into an intimate hug. I hugged him back just as intimately, and for the first time in my life, not caring that people were watching. I pulled back to look at his face and gasped. His right eye was red, swollen and completely black around the outside.

"Jacob what happened?"

He shrugged as if it weren't any big deal."Cullen did it."

I gasped."Edward did this?"

He nodded."Yes. But I decided to be the bigger person and not fight back."

I smiled and my heart fluttered. He was so perfect. "Jacob that was so mature of you. I am glad you decided not to fight back. What were you fighting about anyway, if you don't mind me asking?"

He smiled and brought his arms around towards my lower back so that we were hip to hip."We were fighting over _you_." He gave me a cheesy grin.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion."Me? What about me is there to fight about?"

"Oh Bella." he said lightly."How oblivious you are," he teased."We were fighting because he wants you, and I want you. He just got a little carried away."

My heart fluttered even more. Jacob wanted me? "Oh." Was all I managed to say when I got my voice back. Then I looked back at his eye."How does it feel?"

He shrugged again."A little sore." Then he gave me a mischievous grin."But you know what will make it feel better?"

"What?" And at that he kissed me hard on the mouth. I closed my eyes and threaded my fingers through his thick black hair. He deepened the kiss a little by pulling me closer to him and nibbling on my lip. Then he subtly added his tongue.

This should have been the best kiss of my life since it was the kiss I have been waiting for from him... but it wasn't. It didn't ignite my whole entire body in flames like- I hate to say it- Edward's did. I mentally shook my head. I couldn't think about that. Especially not while I was kissing Jacob. When he ended the kiss he gave me a smile that made my heart flutter all over again. He gave me one last peck on my nose before he said, "Now it feels much better."

I blushed.

He let go of me and put his available hand in mine. We started to walk down the hallway towards our second class which we had together. Which was history.

"So about our date; how about we go get a bite to eat after we go to La Push and then if you want to, on Saturday we could go to Seattle and go to 'Pike Place Market' or something. I know that it's a place where tourists go, but I still think it's fun."

I smiled at thinking about going on two dates in a row with Jacob. But then I remembered something. "I'm sorry Jacob. As much as I want to- I mean _really _want to- I can't."

He frowned as did I.

"Why not?" He asked looking at me.

I didn't meet his gaze.

"Because I'm going on a date with Edward."

I felt his hand clench a little tighter around my hand, but not enough to hurt me. I reluctantly looked up at him and saw that his jaw was clenched, his neck was strained so I saw his tendon and his mouth was set in a straight line. He closed his eyes I took a deep breath.

"Y-you're going out with Cullen?"

"I'm sorry Jacob. He heard that I had another date with you and he somehow got me to go on another date with him."

No need to add that he seduced the date out of me.

I heard him silently curse and mumble something. All I heard was something like 'damn body spray'.

"What?" I asked.

He took another deep breath."How about some other time?" I nodded eagerly and his angered look turned into a ecstatic one.

"Great!" By this time we were at our class.

**Edward's POV**  
I was furious. Basically the whole school witnessed Bella and Jacob's heated tonsil hockey session. I wanted to pummel his face into pulp, but I restrained myself. I was stomping down the hallway and was relieved when I saw Alice at her locker.

"Alice I need to talk to you."

She stomped her foot like a two year old. I would have laughed but I was just too fucking furious."Can't it wait? I'm gonna be late to class for the second time today!

"No Alice I have something important to tell you." I quickly grabbed her forearm and dragged her to an empty part of the hallway. "And I need your help."

**Review Please! It would be so cool if I got up to 300 reviews since I never had before. Whoever is worried about Bella and Jacob, don't be. This is a Edward and Bella story so no need to fret, they will get together eventually. I didn't want to make it too easy. I didn't want Jacob to be a complete ass and Edward to actually turn out to be the sensitive one. Like in Stephenie Meyer's book she made Edward and Jacob two really great guys so it was harder for Bella to choose between them (even though the choice was obvious) to tell you the truth I am a team Switzerland fan and that is why it's so easy to write like this for them. Since Edward and Jacob were such great guys, it made the suspense bigger and the books sell. And that is why there are shirts that say 'Team Edward' or 'Team Jacob.' I am going to give Edward a challenge in winning Bella. I hope you are enjoying the story so far and please don't forget to review!**


	10. Secrets,Fantasies,And A Plan

**Edward's POV**

"So you're saying that Jacob knew Bella before you did?" Alice asked.

I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"I don't know what to do Alice," I said sounding desperate."Jacob is winning her love and there is nothing that I can do about it. Nothing I do seems to be working." I put arm on her shoulder."Please Alice I need your help."

She smiled.

"Of course Edward. She is my best friend and I know that she'll be happy with you. Like you, I know that you're the one she belongs to."

I sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much Alice." I leaned in forward her to whisper," So what's your plan?"

**Bella's POV**

My heart was fluttering at the speed of sound. Here I was sitting in the cafeteria with Jacob Black, at his group's table. He wanted me to meet his best friends, and let me tell you, they were HUGE! Just one look from them and I was immediately intimidated. I don't know how they got all their muscles seeing as Forks doesn't have a public gym, and I don't think La Push does either. Maybe they had weights at home and worked out together.I don't know. I bet if one of them as much as pats me on the back, several bones could end up broken.

I was very nervous to meet his friends because I wanted them to like me. I felt like if they liked me maybe it would encourage Jacob to ask me to be his girlfriend.

I blushed at the thought.

Since I was so nervous I hardly ate anything. The only thing I bought was a bottle of Minute Maid Lemonade and Jacob had asked me if that's all I wanted. I didn't want him to know I was nervous, so I lied and told him that I didn't have enough money to buy anything else. Being the gentleman that he was, he offered to pay for something for me to eat, but I politely declined, miraculously without swooning.

We sat at his usual table in silence with, with Jacob sitting mere inches away from me. I was bouncing my leg up and down from all my nerves. He smirked and put his hand on my thigh under the table to still it.

"Why so anxious?" He asked.

I blushed and shrugged.

"I 'm just worried that your friends won't like me."

_And if they don't like me, then you won't like me, which in turn means that you won't ask me to be your girlfriend._

He smiled, his bright white teeth a strong contrast to his russet coloured skin.

"Don't be. They will like you. And if they don't, they're idiots."

I blushed at his words and he kissed my right cheek, causing it to heat up even more.

It seemed like forever before his friends finally arrived at the table with food piled high on their trays. I was surprised. Not as much because of the amount of food – I mean, they _were_ incredibly huge – but because it was _all _school cafeteria food. Talk about ewe!

I shuddered when I realized that I just sounded like Jessica Stanley.

"Hey guys," Jacob greeted them.

"Hey Jake," said one of the giants. "Du-hude! What happened to your eye?"

I looked at him and my eyebrows furrowed in anger when I remembered that it was Edward who had punched him.  
Jacob shrugged.

"Cullen punched me."

All of the Goliaths looked in the Edward's direction. With raised eyebrows they turned back to Jacob.

"Why doesn't he look thrashed? Shouldn't he be in a full body cast by now?"

Jacob smiled a mischievous smile.

"It's all part of the plan."

My face went pale.

"What plan?" I asked.

Jacob smiled kindly at me.

"Nothing Bella."

He bent down and pecked my cheek again, and on cue, I blushed. I shrugged the matter off.

"Guys this is Bella." He gestured to me and I nervously waved hi. They waved back.

"Bella this is Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth Jared, Collin, and Brady."

"Hey Bella," Sam said offering me his hand. I extended my own hand and watched as it disappeared into his. "Good to see you again."

I cocked and eyebrow in confusion."Again? Have we met before?"

"Yeah don't you remem-"

Jacob cleared his throat interrupting Sam. I looked at him questioningly, but before I could ask about it, Sam spoke again.

"Remember... seeing me in the hallway?"

I furrowed my eyebrows."Y-yeah I guess." I looked at his face and saw his pupils had dilated. He lied about something... But what? And more importantly; _why_?

There was an awkward silence fell over the table and I noticed Jacob sneak nervous glances at me. Finally Paul broke the silence.

"So Bella; there's going to be a beach party this weekend at La Push. You want to come?"

Jacob cleared his throat."I have already asked her to come to the beach this weekend. She said yes."

My eyes widened."I didn't know it was a party." I looked at him with suspiciously.

"Well I thought it was a great opportunity for us all to hang out with each other."

He bent down so his mouth was at my ear. I took a deep breath and restrained a sigh. Just the mere smell of him sent my heart into overdrive. He had his own unique woodsy and musky scent, but there was something else there too, something familiar...

"Besides." He said in my ear taking me away from my thoughts."I think it's a great time to spend time _alone _together." I shivered in excitement and when his delicious breath went down my neck.

He pulled back and I looked up to see if anyone else had witnessed our little tete-ta-tete. To my horror, everyone had sly smirks on their faces and my face flushed scarlet. This was going to be a long lunch period.

**Edward's POV**

I waited restlessly for Bella to arrive to the one class we had together. I wanted to put my plan in action but it only would work if she was sitting by me, which unfortunately she didn't, since we had assigned seats in the class.

When she arrived, it took only one glimpse at her beautiful face for my heart to start beating faster. She was just so perfect. Her face was slightly flushed and that made me angry. It reminded me of what I witnessed in the lunch room when Bella decided to sit next to Jacob and his queer friends, rather than at our table next to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and... Me.

I wanted to pick up our entire table and hurl it at Jacob when I saw him lean into her and kiss her cheek. _Twice!_ But I restrained myself when Alice gave me a pointed look.

I watched her as she walked to her seat, right next to that douche bag Mike Newton. I knew that they were friends, but of course like every guy here - with an exception of Jasper and Emmett, he wanted her. Which caused me to hate him. For some unknown reason, the feeling was mutual. It could have possibly had something to do with the fact that –just like him – it was obvious that I desperately wanted Bella or maybe his dislike of me started when I pummelled his face because I thought he was getting too closer to her... but who knew?

The final bell rang and thankfully, my partner happened to be absent today, which meant I could put my plan into action. But before I could even attempt it Mr. Banner, the Biology teacher started talking.

"Since today is the end of the semester, we are going to change seats." He took out a clipboard and put on his glasses. "Please go stand on one side of the room while I call out where everyone is going to sit."

I spaced out and prayed to God that I got to sit by Bella. We all grabbed our stuff and stood on the left side of the room. I ignored him until my name was mentioned "Edward Cullen you are going to sit here," he said looking at his clipboard but pointing to the spot with his pencil.

I grabbed my things and quickly walked to my desk, squaring my shoulders to make myself look a little more muscular, in the hope that Bella was watching.

After I sat down Mr. Banner continued."And Bella Swan, you will be sitting next to him."

My heart fluttered and I heard the Hallelujah chorus singing. I saw her huff in annoyance, which caused the singing in my head to wind down to a spluttering mess of . She of course is gonna hate sitting by me.

When she sat down by me I immediately spoke to her; not able to stop myself."Hey Fiancé of mine." Damn it! I Messed up already.

She rolled her eyes.

"As I recall Edward, the only way I could be your Fiancé is if you proposed and I accepted, which you have not done and I did not do."

I stop hearing her words after she said my name. Even though she sneered it, it still caressed my soul when it escaped through her delicious plump lips that I had kissed today. My mind went back to that kiss which had been the most sinful, erotic kiss I have ever had.

She continued to chew me out but I couldn't hear anything. I just saw her lips moving but no sound reached my ears. Instead, I fantasized about taking her against those lockers, which I was so greatly tempted to do at the time... and now.

_I peeled her clothes off slowly; one by one, to heighten the anticipation. I kissed every inch of newly exposed skin and nip and lick as much as I could. Her groan went straight to my cock. _

_She seductively started to take off my clothes, completely lost in the moment. When our clothes were finally shed, I bent down and wrapped her long legs around my shoulders so that all her weight was supported by me and the lockers. I licked her soaking wet slit, making her moan loudly. I didn't care. I wanted everyone to hear every little sound she made. I continued to eat her out by rubbing my tongue fiercely over her clit while slowly adding one finger, and then another. Her moans started getting louder and louder, making me hornier and hornier. She grabbed my hair, showing me that she was close to her climax. I curled my fingers against her g-spot whilst sucking fiercely on her clit, causing her to explode and call my name._

_At this point students and teachers came out of the classrooms. Some disgusted some cheering._

_Her legs slipped down to my waist, encircling me firmly. Panting, she kissed my neck, making me harder by the she knew what was happening, I grabbed her waist and plunged deep into her. She cried from pleasure and pain from me being the one to take her innocence, making her mine. other's disgusted, and teachers protesting. One teacher came up to me to tried to pry us apart but I growled at him so viciously that they all backed off to let us finish. We were shouting louder and louder as the pleasure rolled through us on the brink of our orgasms. scream my name. Tell me who you belong to," I whispered huskily in her ear. My voice was her undoing and she screamed my name, for everyone to hear. Her walls squeezed my dick so hard that it almost hurt, but it was the most delicious and pleasurable thing I would ever experience._

_I started thrusting my hips into her causing her to moan, and me to grunt like an animal. She started grinding her hips back into mine and threw her head back while I sucked on her pulse point, biting and sucking harshly, showing all the fuckers in the whole school who she belonged to._

_"Oh Edward! I am so close!" She moaned._

_"Let go Bella."_

_When we both came down from our high Bella whispered in my ear, "Edward I love you."_

When I started to come back to reality, I caught the end of Bella's sentence "And that's why we could and _will_ never be together."

I gave her a cocky smirk to hide my pain from her words."Never say never Bella."

She rolled her eyes.

Time to put my plan into action. Alice said what made a girl start to become interested in a man is stunning good looks which I had, they have to be funny which I was, they have to be romantic which I would be when she gives me another chance this weekend, and most importantly they had to be mysterious, which was what I was going to work on right now.

Alice had told me to stare at Bella with an intense look on my face. Not as if I was angry with her, but as if I was slightly possessive of her; like I was making her mine with my eyes. She told me that all women- even if they didn't like to admit it- loved to have a slight possessiveness to their boyfriends. It made them feel desperately wanted and forever loved.

So here I was staring at Bella in a way that I hoped was intense but seductive. She caught me staring at her, but didn't look away. Alice told me to keep staring, no matter what. I watched in awe and satisfaction as Bella's cheeks started to turn pink. I looked at her and she was slightly frustrated but there was clearly a blush in it. I smirked slightly which caused her to get annoyed but her eyes to darken in lust. Good.

"What?" She hissed.

I was prepared for this. Alice had advised me to act aloof and pretend that I wasn't staring at her in the first place, should Bella get frustrated.

"Why what?" I asked.

"You know what! Why are you staring at me?"

I gave her a confused expression."I have no idea what you're talking about."

She glared and turned her attention back to the front of the class. I continued to look at her as if I was trying to transfer sexual brain waves into her. Her chest was starting to heave and her cheeks turned redder. I looked at her hairline and saw that it was starting to dampen. I couldn't believe it! It was working.

"Edward!" She whisper yelled."Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face or something?"

I studied her for a moment as if in thought.

"I have no idea what you are talking about but let's see." I skimmed her face as if I was looking for something but then said, "Nope. Nothing but your beautiful eyes, nose, and mouth."

I gave her the smile that made all the girls swoon.

"Edward!"

"Ms. Swan is there a problem?" Mr. Banner asked.

"N-no sir." She said flushing from the embarrassment. Mr. Banner gave her a stern look before continuing his lecture.

She didn't talk to me for the rest of the class period but she would still try to sneak glances at me while I stared at her.

All too soon class ended and she quickly gathered all her stuff in a daze. She then briskly walked out of the room tripping slightly in the process.

I chuckled. It had worked. Thanks Alice.

Bella's POV  
I put my lilies in a vase when I had got home, still in a daze from Edward staring at me two hours ago. I couldn't concentrate in gym, so I was even clumsier than usual while playing Bad Minton. Mike had offered to be my partner so he basically played by himself the whole time.

He actually won three of the five games and although it would have been a disaster, I kind of wished he had let me play. But if I _had _played it probably would have taken my mind of Edward's sexy, intense stare.

To get my mind of Edward I decided to make a very elaborate dinner for Charlie. I made some t-bone steaks that I had marinated and baked potatoes with macaroni salad. Then I made a sauce for the steak that consisted of me reducing balsamic vinegar with a little bit of blue cheese and a bit minced horseradish.

Right when I was done with dinner, Charlie had arrived home.

It was quiet for a moment when Charlie decided to speak."This is great Bells. Did you get the sauce recipe from Renee?"

I nodded.

"By the way Bells how was your date? I was really surprised that you went to go out with Jacob Black. I was surprised, since you never really played with him when you were younger."

That through me threw a loop."What are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

I shook my head no.

"Well I guess you were rather young." He chuckled."When came here during the summers I would take you up to La Push to visit my best friend Billy Black. You would go play with Rachel and Rebecca who were his daughters and Jacob was his son. Mostly, you played with his daughters since they were both girls. I always knew that Jacob-even at a young age- liked you. But you never really paid much attention to him. Could you imagine how surprised I was when I saw Jacob at my doorstep to pick you up on Saturday?"

He continued to chuckle while I stared at him in awe."But he moved here last year."

Charlie nodded."He lived in La Push until he was seven years old. Went to school with Edward." He chuckled."You should have seen those to constantly going at it." He laughed out loud this time."Do they still come close to strangling each other?"

I nodded my head with wide eyes.

He sighed."I expected as much. Well anyway, Billy and all of them moved when he was seven. That's probably why you didn't recognize him when he moved back. I expected you two to start hanging out when he moved back here last year, but I decided to ignore it since you weren't really friends when you were younger anyway."

I was shocked. I remembered what Sam had said in the cafeteria today, "_It's good to see you again... Don't you remem-" _It all made sense now. Sam must have been one of Jacob's friends that he hung out with when we were younger. But why did Jacob stop him from reminding me? Did he not want me to know that I knew him from my past? And what was this plan he spoke of?

I was going to have to ask him on our date so we could talk alone and not have the noisiness of people at school.

"So how was the date?" Charlie asked again.

"Dad are we really going to talk about boys?" I gave him a sheepish grin.

He chuckled but blushed."I guess not."


	11. The Kiss Of Death

**Wow you guys are great. I got 20 more reviews than what I asked for. Let's try for 400?**

**Edward's POV**  
I was giddy. Yes giddy. The plan with Bella seemed to be working perfectly. Now it was time to put my next step into action; jealousy.

I had never thought that jealousy was ever the answer, but -according to Alice- it was. She also told me to be careful when using this, because if I got her jealous she might just want to be with me because I wasn't giving her the attention I used to. Alice assured me though, that she had faith that Bella really did want me… she just didn't know it yet.

So here I was, standing by my Volvo waiting for-gag me Tanya Denali. She had been trying to bone me for years but I never did. There were many reasons why; one of them being that I don't jump into bed with people I HATE! Why do I hate her, you ask? Simple; because she's a whore that was always rude to my Bella.

Tanya would always try to start rumors about Bella, and talk nasty behind her back. I -of course- would stop the rumors before they could ever reach Bella's ears by telling the student body that they were just lies. I knew that they would believe me over Tanya because not only do _I_ know she was a lying bitch, everyone else did, too.

When I saw Tanya's silver Lexus drive into her usual parking spot, I looked to see Alice's Porsche arrive right after hers. I smiled. Part of our plan was for Bella to ride with Alice this morning so she could see me flirting with Tanya. So far so good.

I casually walked up to Tanya trying not to shudder at her. To any other guy she was so fucking hot. To me, no one could be uglier; physically or mentally. She had a fake tan that made her look like a carrot and she used her bright blue contacts to get more attention from the male population. I didn't fall for the eye trick. Her teeth were bleached so often that the enamel was gone; she caked on the makeup to make her look like an oversized prostitute Bratz doll and her hair was shutter-strawberry blonde. Not my type at all. She was horrible in so many ways and that was just her face. I preferred Bella's dark luscious chocolate eyes and mahogany hair with her natural pale skin.

When she stepped out of the car, I saw that Tanya wore tight, revealing clothes and super tall heals to make her five foot two self taller. As if her appearance wasn't bad enough, her personality made it all the worse. There was only one word to describe her... and it was mean. No, not bitch, not cunt, not whore; even though she was. No, any of those names would make her proud. She enjoyed being a bitch, cunt, and whore. She enjoyed being called that because that's what Fag's called her during sex.

I shuddered at the thought.

As Tanya saw me approach her, her smile got bigger and bigger. I gulped and tried not to vomit.

When I reluctantly reached her she purred, "Hi Eddie."

I tried to ignore the shiver that went up my spine swallowed the bile rising in my throat. Was that her trying to be seductive? Sick. And she called me Eddie. That sounded to fucking stupid and childish. I tried not to yell at her and tell her to call me by my actual name, but I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of even getting to call me by my preferred name.

"Hello Tanya." Out of the corner of my eye I looked to see if Bella was watching. She wasn't. Damn it.

I looked back at Tanya who was looking at me expectantly. I realized she was waiting for me to say something.

"I uh..."

"Oh Eddie. No need to be shy."

She said trailing her red talonsup and down my arm.

I sucked my lips in my mouth and squeezed my eyes shut then opened them again, trying to pretend I was in any other place but here. Preferably somewhere with Bella who was now wrapped in Jacob's arms- wait WHAT?

I turned around fully so I could face Jacob, and saw her hugging him tightly. Son of a bitch!

While I was looking at them I saw Tanya trying to avert my attention back to her. Of course she knew that I wanted Bella for as long as Tanya had wanted me, and I could tell she was getting frustrated.

Unfortunately I was now between a rock and a hard place. I had to focus my attention on something else to get rid of my disgust, but neither place was going to work. If I looked at Tanya I would have to watch her trying to seduce me, but if I looked at Jacob I would see him playing tonsil hockey with my dream girl.

Even though I wanted to look away I couldn't help but watch them. It was like a train wreck; no matter how bad you wanted to look away because it was so horrible, you couldn't help but stare.

When the kiss ended, I was surprised when Bella looked at me.

I did the first thing I could think of to make Bella jealous- and yes I admit it was a little hasty, or _really _hasty- but I grabbed Tanya and crashed my lips onto hers. She squealed in shock at first, but then quickly melted into it. I tried not to gag as my tongue rolled around her mouth. She tasted like crotch; probably because sucked her twenty-two year old step brother's dick who so obviously wanted to fuck her.

I tried to avoid her tongue as much as possible, but the fact that I could feel her chew up bubble gum against my teeth wasn't much better.

That did it. I pulled away before I could barf into her mouth, and swallowed the little bit of vomit that had came up.

I looked up to see everyone in the parking lot in shock. And I mean EVERYONE! Fortunately Bella saw. Unfortunately so did Alice Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. Shit I was so fucked.

I nervously looked back at Tanya and saw her lust filled eyes.

"Oh Eddie," she giggled and trailed a finger from my chest down to my stomach. Her voice dropped, "I always knew you wanted to me and not that skank, Bella."

That made me snap.

I did a very rash thing and punched her in the face ,giving her a bloody nose and black eyes. Bella had heard me defend her against Tanya and came running to me and jumping into my arms, kissing me with all her might...

Okay that didn't really happen. Instead it went like this...

"Oh Eddie," she giggled and trailed a finger from my chest down to my stomach. Her voice dropped, "I always knew you wanted me and not that skank Bella."

I shuddered and tried not to make my fantasy a reality.

"Y-yeah whatever," I cleared my throat."Bye."

And with that I walked away.  
I heard her calling my name but I ignored her.

I saw Emmett and Jasper walking up to me, but I didn't wait for them because I knew that they would catch up with me.

"Duuuude!" Emmett said. "What in the _hell _possessed you? Kissing _Tanya_?"

"Shut the fuck up!" I said. I stopped and turned towards Emmett."Now give me your toothbrush and toothpaste so I can wash out the taste of crotch out of mouth."

Yes Emmett carried a toothbrush with him at school. He was OCD like that.

"No way dude! I don't want yours and Tanya's germs onto _my_ toothbrush going _into _my mouth."

"Oh suck it Em! I know you have a new toothbrush still in its cover," I put out my hand and bend my fingers back in forth to signal him to hurry up."Now give it."

I wasn't in a joking mood.

"Fine dude chill!" He set down his back pack and -sure enough- pulled out a fresh new toothbrush and his travel size tooth paste. I snatched them away from his enormous hands and ran. They both soon followed.

**Bella's POV**

To say that I was shocked that Edward kissed Tanya was an understatement. There were no words to describe how surprised I was.  
I wasn't the only one that was shocked though. I saw that Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were too. And so was everyone else who was in the parking lot. All except... Jacob. Did he know something? These secrets are driving me crazy.

"Well that was... different," I said. Jacob looked down at me like he didn't know what I was talking about but then something flashed in his eyes and he quickly nodded as if he had just caught on.

Why was it surprising? Because everyone knew that Edward absolutely _hated _Tanya. Even Tanya knew he hated her, but she didn't care. She would always chase after him and suggest to give him whatever he wanted.

Whore.

"Yeah very shocking," He said in a dull voice as he watched Edward walk away. He turned his attention back to me."So are you excited about our date?

I gave him a confused look as to why he was changing the subject, but then quickly nodded. I wanted to spend time with Jacob-don't get me wrong I did- but I mostly wanted to get answers from him.

Why was he acting all secretive? Why didn't he tell me he knew me over ten years ago? Why did he act like he knew what was going on with Edward and Tanya?

At the thought of them I looked back towards Edward and saw that he was running towards the building with Emmett and Jasper following.

Jacob turned my attention back to him by putting his fingers under my chin and turning my face. He gave me a cute grin and lowered his lips to mine.

I greedily kissed him back... waiting for something- anything! But like always, there was nothing.

I pulled back and he smiled again, causing me to forget the non-existent spark between us.

"I got to go. See you later?" He asked me. I nodded. He gave me a last peck on the lips and started to hurry in the same direction that Edward had gone. Weird.

I shrugged it off and walked towards Alice and Rosalie who looked like they were still in shock.

"Hey guys," I said to them.

They both jumped at the same time and said, "Hey Bella."

What was going on with them? They kept acting all tense like they were keeping something from me. What was with everybody? What were they hiding?

"So what do you think was going on there?" I asked pointing towards Tanya's car.

Alice clenched her hands together, "My brother being an Idiot."

She said through her teeth.  
I looked at her, confused.

She caught my look at shrugged as if to say 'never mind.'

I sighed. Maybe I just shouldn't ask questions.

**Edward's POV**

I gagged as I fiercely scrubbed my teeth with Emmett's toothbrush in the Men's Bathroom. Seriously what was I thinking? Quite simply, I wasn't.

God I hated myself.

I turned my head towards the sink, spat out the toothpaste and rinsed my mouth. I put out my hand wordlessly and waited for Emmett to hand me his breath wash. He did and I rinsed my mouth.

I could still taste crotch.

When I handed it back to Emmett, Jasper said, "Okay dude. What just happened there? Why did you kiss _Tanya?_"

I looked down ashamed.

"I was trying to make Bella jealous alright?"

Emmett chuckled."Why?" He asked in a voice that showed that he really did know why.

I rolled my eyes."Stop being a cock sucker Emmett. You know why."

"Bella?" Jasper asked.

I nodded.

"You should know Bella isn't the jealous type." Jasper said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes well... Alice said it would work?"

Jasper laughed, "Why don't you just tell her how you really feel about her?"

"I don't know Jasper," I said sarcastically."Why don't you tell Alice how you really feel about her?"

He didn't respond and looked at the floor. He took his hand off me.

"Besides, I did," I added as an afterthought.

"Really?" Emmett asked. "What did she say?"

"She didn't respond. I told her right before I kissed her. She must have forgot what I said."

"Why would she forget?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged.

"Because she probably doesn't believe me"

They didn't respond because they knew I was right. All of us knew Bella didn't see herself clearly. She always felt like she was unattractive which was **partially **my fault since I kept all the guys that wanted to ask her out away from her.

But I just couldn't see how she couldn't know I loved her. I know that on the date I only said I liked her, but I didn't want to freak her out. She should know from the kiss I gave her. I poured all my feeling into our first kiss. For me it had been the most beautiful and meaningful kiss I had ever had.

Much better than making out with that cock sucker Tanya.

Just then the bathroom door flew open to reveal my rival Jacob. Seriously why was the douche bag following me?

"Great display there Cullen."

I was about to respond when Emmett and Jasper busted out laughing.

"Hey dick what happened to your eye?" Emmett asked.

Jacob scowled at them but I answered, "I punched him yesterday."

I looked down at my hand that was now in a brace my Dad –who was a doctor- had put me in.

"Why didn't you tell us about that?" Emmett asked.  
I ignored him.

Jacob continued."Was it worth is Cullen to kiss Tanya's herpes covered mouth in an attempt to make Bella jealous only to have it backfire?"

I glared at Jacob.

"Just go away Black. I'm not in the mood. I still have the taste of crotch in my mouth."

Jacob chuckled.

"Well now you just screwed yourself over because now Tanya is going to cling to you like a second skin."

Oh_ fuck._

He was right.

Tanya now thought I liked her and she would want more. She would be following me around like a lost puppy and all for nothing since the jealousy plan did not work out with Bella. I was so fucked.

Jacob saw my face and laughed. I watch him with wide eyes as he left the bathroom.

"Dude are you okay?" Jasper asked, looking at my blank stare.

"I'm fucked."

**Review Please!**  
**Sorry if I offended anyone who has strawberry blonde hair. I was trying to make another excuse for Edward to absolutely despise Tanya. Lol I also wanted to mention how instead of Bella being the one with the fractured hand by punching Jacob that it was Edward instead, see how he likes it. LOL! I want this story to kind of be lengthy so I am not going to skip right to the date. Sorry. I want it to go day by day in the week. But bare with me here. It will just keep getting better and better with Edward trying to win Bella's love. Also I have way too many stories to write so I am giving a lot away that I know longer have inspiration to write anymore. For Twilight they are "My Dirty Little Secret" Never Gonna Give You Up. For Labyrinth they are "The World Fell Down", "Please Don't Leave Me" and "Derek's 13 hours." And the last one is a Greek Mythology fanfiction called "Persephone." Please take this stories. And also when I give them to you, you can do what ever you want just tell who the original author was and keep the chapters I already had except the authors notes and you may want to re read the chapters to look for my mistakes since those stories did not have betas. And I also want to let you know that I will continue "You little Cheat" but I have writers block, so suggestions for that story are welcomed in a PM. Thank you!**


	12. Caught and a Makeover

**All I can say is wow! You guys are amazing. Thanks so much for all my reviews. Keep them up. Here's the next chapter. Happy reading. And once again thank you to my beta.**

**Edward's POV**

All day Tanya had been following me around. She would cling to my arms and try to steal kisses from me, but I would just push her away and tell her to leave me alone.

She, of course, wouldn't listen.

I was sitting in Biology waiting anxiously for Bella, hoping to God that she didn't think I was a fool for trying to make her jealous, even though I know she didn't know I had trying to.

I saw her enter the room and she sat down next to me in a very careful and awkward manner.

I knew that the reason she was being so distant was because she felt weird having experience my heavy make out session with crotch-and-herpes-mouth-Tanya.

I looked at her and saw her trying to sneak glances at me, only to look away quickly.

I decided to speak.

"Hello Bella."

She turned her head slightly and nodded her reply. I frowned. Why was she avoiding conversation?

I decided to just focus my attention to the front of the class where Mr. Banner was getting ready to start class.

"Okay class, today I want you to work with your partners to look at the onion roots that I have placed under your microscopes. Identify and label the stages of mitosis and the winners will receive," he went to the front of the class to his desk where he picked up an object, "the golden onion."

The whole class groaned and I rolled my eyes. Apparently receiving the golden onion was supposed to be an honour, when really, it was just a normal Walla Walla yellow onion spray painted gold.

I cleared my throat and turned to Bella.

"Ladies first," I said and slid the microscope in her direction.

She leaned forward and grabbed the neck of the microscope with her left hand and the eye piece in her right. She was about the look in it when she hesitantly slid her eyes in my direction.

"So," She cleared her throat. "Why did you kiss Tanya Denali?"

She scrunched up her nose as if she smelled something really bad.

I smirked at her.

"Why?" I asked in a teasing tone. "Were you _jealous_?"

"No!" She said quickly and a little too defensively. She blushed crimson and looked into the eye piece.

"Uhmm.. prophase."

She pushed the microscope towards me.

I ignored it.

"So why do you ask then?" I asked suspiciously.

She blushed even darker.

"I-I was just wondering," she said, not meeting my eyes.

There was a slight pause before she finally looked at me and spoke again.

"I mean, everyone knows you can't stand her, so I was just wondering why you did it," she shrugged. "Are you going out?"

I looked at her curiously.

"Why?"

"Why are you being so suspicious?" She huffed."I just wanted to know because if you were, it probably isn't a good idea for you to go out with me this weekend."

I glared at her.

"For your information Bella, no we are not going out-"

"Then why-"

I stopped her from interrupting by speaking again. I knew what she was going to ask, so I answered her before she could voice her question.

"I kissed her to make you jealous."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What?"

"Yes Bella I did. But that's beside the point. I know for a fact that you just asked that so you can make up an excuse not to go out with me."

Bella gasped at my words.

I saw Bella's anger rise. I knew I was being a dick but I couldn't help it. I was seething with jealousy that Bella preferred Jacob over me. I hated that he knew Bella before me and that he had every right  
to love her and for her to love him in return and it pissed off!

"What kind of girl do you take me for Cullen? You do know that I do not have to go out with you. I could very well cancel this date!"

"Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen-"

"Mrs. Cullen," I muttered under my breath. Mr. Banner didn't notice but Bella did. She shot daggers at me with her eyes.

"Is there a problem here?" Mr. Banner asked.

Bella continued to glare at me but said, "No."

"Then get back to work," he ordered and walked away.

Bella turned in her chair quietly as I grabbed the microscope. I quickly changed the slides and looked, adjusting the focus.

"That's uh... Anaphase."

She continued to scowl at the front of the class while I wrote down the answer.

I noticed her subtly glancing down at the piece of paper I was writing on. I saw her eyebrows scrunch in recognition.

"W-what?" I asked.

She turned her head fully towards me to take a better look at the paper.

"You're handwriting. It looks just like..." She looked back up and into my eyes.

"You sent me those flowers didn't you?" She asked me in an even voice but though slightly edgy voice.

I blushed in a color that I thought only Bella was able to achieve. Fuck I was caught.

"Yeah," I said almost inaudible.

I winced expecting her to yell and scream at me. But nothing came.

I looked up and what I saw surprised me. There was no red face seething with anger. Instead there were soft eyes and smile that showed full on adoration.

I stared at her, waiting for her to say something.

"That has to be the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me," she whispered finally.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I was too much in shock.

She just smiled sweetly at me and leaned towards me. Her arms were spread as if she was going to hug me, but before she could, I yelped in pain as her foot came down on mine.

"Sorry," Bella said, blushing.

"That's fine," I said chuckling. "Just watch what you're doing next time."

"Well it wouldn't have happen if you didn't have such big feet," she teased.

I smirked slyly.

"Well you know what they say about big feet?"

"Big shoes?" she asked innocently even though we both knew that that's now what I'd meant.

"Why Mrs. Cullen, I do believe you ate flirting with me."

She blushed.

"Maybe I am," she agreed, then scowled slightly. "Don't call me that," She said, only half serious.

I chuckled as she giggled.

"Are we still on for this weekend Bella?"

She blushed like a tomato.

"Sure Edward."

And at that she leaned towards me and kissed me on the cheek. I had a big, stupid grin plastered on my face for the rest of the lesson.

**Bella's POV**

"Alice do I really have to?" I complained while driving in Alice's car on the way to Port Angeles. I really didn't want a make-over, but Alice had recently acquired five hundred dollars and was determined to buy me expensive make-up and a whole new wardrobe.

I had asked where the money came from, but she wouldn't tell me.

"Bella," she said as if she were talking to a child. "We need you to be more confident and for you to realize why this secret admire likes you so much."

I smirked at her.

"I already know who my secret admirer is Alice."

"Oh really? Who?"

The look in her eyes told me that she already knew.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Your brother."

"Oh!" She said in an out of place, high pitched voice. "Well I should have known."

She slapped her forehead with her hand.

I rolled my eyes. She was a terrible liar.

"You knew, didn't you Alice?"

"What?" She said in that high pitched voice again, which clearly meant that she was lying. "Of course I didn't."

"Alice!" I said exasperated. I was tired of this.

"Okay okay. Yes I did know." She winced as if she was waiting for me to yell; she knew me too well.

"Alice! Why did you lie to me and say that you didn't know who it was?"

She sighed.

"I did it to help Edward."

I saw red.

"Why Alice?" I asked, getting really angry now. "Why are you supporting Edward in this? All this is to Edward is a game; a competition. What? Are you Team Edward or something?"

"How can I not be Team Edward, Bella? He's my brother!"

"Still I think I've made it clear that I don't want to be with Edward. So I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to help him get with me."

I looked at Alice when she didn't answer immediately. She had a contemplating look on her face.

Finally she broke the tense silence by saying, "I can't promise that Bella."

I gaped at her in shock. She was really that willing to help her brother be with me? She truly believed that strongly that we belonged together?

For the rest of the hour long ride we sat in tense silence, obviously not happy with each other.

----

"Ow Alice!" I yelled when she plucked one my eyebrows. She had said that my eyebrows needed to be a tiny bit more shaped and the whole process was torture!

"Oh calm down Bella! I'm almost done."

She pulled out a couple more hairs while I would hiss and wince in pain. Each time Alice would roll her eyes.

When she was finally done she grabbed a hand mirror that was on the table that held all her hair stuff and make up.

I received the mirror from her and looked at my eyebrows. I have to admit that I did look better. My eyes looked sexier and more seductive but in an innocent way. It was strange how the littlest change made the biggest differences in my face.

"Wow Alice! This looks great!"

She smiled. "I know. I am an artist."

She bent down and gave a dramatic bow.

I laughed at her silliness.

"Okay. Now time for your make up."

I didn't mind the make-up so much because she purposely bought make up was more natural so that I could wear it from day to day. But, because Alice was Alice, she also bought another set of make-up that I would wear if I ever wanted to look sexy. That make-up was much darker and noticeable.

She told me how to properly apply the eye shadow that was supposed to make my brown eyes "pop".

The eye shadow case had three different colors in it, ranging from a slightly darker colour to a lighter one.

Alice told me to put the darkest shade on the top part of my eyelid and blend it a little with my finger. Then she told me to put the second darkest shade on the bottom part of my eye lid and slightly blend the two colors together. Lastly, I was to put the lightest shade underneath my eyebrows and blend that color alone.

After my eye shadow was done she applied a natural dark-brown colored mascara onto my previously curled eye-lashes.  
She said that I didn't need any foundation since my skin was beautiful but added a tiny bit of face powder to even my skin tone out.

Last, she put a very, very light pink blush on my cheek bones even though I blushed enough already.

She told me how to style my flat, boring brown hair and make it have a little bit more volume by "teasing" it and spraying hairspray onto it. Then she taught me how to use the curling iron so I could wave it slightly.

Finally she picked out my outfit forthe rest of the week;and today which was a white button up shirt that had been ridiculously expensive and some dark wash blue skin jeans pairs with black ballet flats.

Alice said that I looked my best when I was in the simplest of clothes.

"There," she said. "Now you are showing your true beauty instead of hiding it from the rest of the world."

I looked at myself in Alice's full length mirror. I had to admit that I looked beautiful with seemingly no effort involved.

"Are you ready for school tomorrow?" Alice asked.

I nodded. I couldn't wait to show Jacob the real me. I just hoped he liked it.

**AN:Sorry if this chapter is a little boring. It's just a filler. But still I felt that I should post a chapter for my awesome paitent readers. Please review!**


	13. Reactions and the Band Plan

**Wow! You guys are awesome. Keep the reviews coming. Thanks lyxa! Btw I am changing the story so they are seniors. They have to be for my ending to work. Happy reading!**

**Bella POV**

Today was Wednesday. This week felt like it was taking forever! I just wanted this week to be over and done with so I could finally go on my date with Jacob.

Thinking of Jacob made my heart flutter in both eagerness and nervousness. I wanted to see his gorgeous smile and his super hot body.

I blushed at the thought.

I was also nervous because I was scared to see his reaction to my new look. I hoped he liked it. Alice assured me he would because – according to her - my new hair and make up enhanced my facial features. However, I wasn't sure if her opinion was to be trusted; I got the feeling that she was talking more about Edward than Jacob.

I grabbed my bag out of my ancient truck and nervously walked towards the school where I knew Jacob was waiting.

To calm my nerves I looked around the school parking lot. I saw Mike Newton trying to escape getting his muscles felt up by Jessica Stanely and at the panicked expression on his face. I saw Angela blush as Ben Cheney shyly flirted with her. I wished them the best, they deserved each other. I looked to the left and saw Lauren Mallory chomp on her gum and roll her eyes at Tyler Crowely who was probably telling her another story about himself.

What bothered me was that when I would pass them, every single person would immediately stop what they were doing and look at me in shock. That certainly didn't help with the anxiety. When I passed Edward he was trying to escape the grimy claws of Tanya with a look of disgust on his face, which quickly turned to awe and lust as he saw me. Well; Alice was right about him.

I flushed even darker and walked more quickly to the front doors of the school. When I was inside, more heads turned. All those familiar faces who never once took more than one look at me, were now staring at me in amazement. I continued to look into the crowd and saw Alice giving me a told- you-so smirk and an excited Rosalie next to my locker.

I shook my head and walked toward them.

Once I approached, Alice jumped at least a foot high and clapped her hands so fast that they were a blur. She then threw her arms around my neck, still bouncing up and down.

"Alice, settle down!" I said slightly annoyed because of all the attention I was getting.

To my relief, she listened and stopped jumping. She let go of my neck but kept the wide grin remained plastered on her face.

"See Bella? I told ya!" Her grin turned smug.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Yes oh honorable and wise Alice. You were most definitely right and I am forever in your debt for doubting you and your kindness," I said, my voice thick with sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Bella. I just know Edward will like it."

"Who cares if Edward likes it?" I snapped. I really didn't mean to be so harsh with her but I was getting sick and tired of this Edward crap!

She pouted for a second and Rosalie glared at me.

I sighed and instantly regretted what I said, "I'm sorry Alice. I truly do appreciate what you did for me, but I just don't want to hear about him right now. I did this because I want to be with Jacob."

She huffed but nodded.

I gave her a small smile but then looked over her head, which because of her height, was easy to do.

Right behind her was Jacob looking at me with wide eyes and mouth agape. My insides started fluttering all over again. I could tell by the look on his face that he liked the "new me".

"Well guys. I'll see you later." And without another word I walked past them and towards Jacob.

When I reached him I shyly said," Hi Jacob."

"Wow Bella," His voice sounded breathy with astonishment. "I thought you looked amazing before but now," He looked me up and down," you look breath taking."

I blushed to a darker shade of red. "T-thank you."

"You're welcome. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world right now," He paused and looked behind me," Well, almost the luckiest."

I turned my upper body around to what he we staring at and Edward having what looked like a heated conversation with Alice and Rosalie. What was his problem? I spun back around.

"Don't worry," I said trying to reassure his sombre face."Don't worry, he's not my boyfriend. I just got dragged/forced to go on a couple of dates with him."

A big grin came to his face. "Good." He came to my rugby side and put his muscled arm around my waist. "Shall I walk my lady to class?"

I nodded eagerly with a huge smile on my face and said," You shall."

"Oh wait!" Jacob said before we could start walking. "I've got something for you.

**Edward's POV**

As soon as I got out of my car on the cloudy Wednesday morning, Tanya immediately attacked me. She slammed into me with such force that I actually stumbled back a couple of steps.

"Oh Eddie!" She cooed grabbing my face and kissing me all over. "I missed you so much!"

"Tanya get off!" I tried to shove her off me, which wasn't easy since she was still firmly holding my face in her claws.

She pouted.

"What's wrong Eddie?"

I took a deep breath and willed myself not to slap her silly.

"Listen carefully... We are NOT together. I kissed you that day on a dare," I lied  
She laughed.

"Oh Eddie. Always the jokester."

_STOP FUCKING CALLING ME THAT!!! _I wanted to shout at her, but then she would start calling me Edward... and that would be worse.

She wrapped her arms around me and started kissing me again.

"Get OFF!" I shoved her again and this time I got her away from me.  
Once I got her away I looked up, looking for Bella. And what I saw blew my breath away. She looked absolutely stunning! Her hair was slightly wavy and the simple clothes accentuated her curves, which made her look absolutely delicious.

She was so beautiful, so angelic, so... not Bella.

I internally growled._ Alice._

--

When I entered Forks High, I saw Bella talking to Alice and Rosalie. But as soon as she saw Jacob behind them, she left to go talk to him. This gave me the perfect opportunity to chew Alice out. I quickly walked up to her. When she saw me her eyes were bright but then quickly turned concerned when she saw my angry expression.

"What the hell Alice?" I yelled as soon as I reached her.

"What has your panties in a twist?" She asked matching my tone.

"What the hell did you do with Bella?"

She looked at me with a confused and hurt expression."What? Do don't like her new look?"

I sighed and looked at Rosalie.

"Can you leave us alone please?"

"Is it about Bella?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

I was surprised by her question."Th-that's none of your business."

Alice and Rosalie rolled their eye simultaneously.

"She knows Edward." Alice said in a bored tone.

"Knows?"

"Yes I know." Rosalie said."And I want to help. I know that she is in love with you too, and I am going to do everything I can to help you get her."

I was shocked to say the least. I personally always thought Rosalie was a bitch. I had no idea why Emmett liked her so much, but right now she was really coming through for me.

"Okay fine," I agreed after I got myself together.

"Anyway," I said turning towards Alice. "I ask again- what the hell did you do to Bella?"

"I am shocked Edward," Alice replied. "I would have thought you out of all people would have loved it."

"It's not Bella. Not at all! Bella's not into all this make up and looking sexy deal. That's one of the many reason why I love her."  
Alice put her hand up on her hip.

"Well Edward, I am sorry but this new look gives Bella confidence, and every girl needs confidence in herself. Especially Bella. You I both know that she is very self conscious."

I pouted.

"Jacob is all over her." I looked up and saw all the idiotic male scum ogling her."And so are the stupid guys here."

Alice looked around to and giggled."Well was bound to happen." She said in a "_know duh!" _voice.

I growled at her.

"Oh calm down Edward!" She lightly slapped my arm. "With all your friends- and especially me- helping you, there is no way she can refuse you.

Screw Jacob Black!"

I sighed.

"Fine. But if she ends up with him, I am blaming you."

She rolled her eyes. "She won't."

"Hey Ed!" I heard behind me. I knew exactly who it was.

I turned around slightly.

"Yeah Emmett."

He was walking up to me with Jasper.

He saw Rosalie and instantly became nervous.

"Hey Rosalie."

Rosalie blushed.

"Hi Emmett."

He nodded towards Alice."Alice," acknowledged her with a nod.

She smiled and waved.

"Hey Alice," Jasper greeted her with a boyish grin."Rosalie."

I rolled my eyes.

"Now that we are all done with greetings; what do you want?"

Emmett became nervous again.

"Can I talk to you with Jazz?"

I knitted my eyebrows. Why was Emmett so nervous? I saw him fiddling with his fingers. I straitened my eyebrows just so I could cock one. This must be serious.

"Yeah sure."

I turned towards Alice and Rosalie.

"I'll talk to you later." Alice rolled her eyes.

I walked away with Emmett and Jasper to a more discreet place near the water fountains. Everyone refused to drink from the school water fountain, claiming you could get MONO just by one sip.

"What's up Man?" I asked.

"Well." He cleared his throat. He seemed uncertain, like he didn't know if he should tell me or not.

"Come on Man," Jasper said. "He won't judge you."

Emmett looked up and I crossed my arms looking at him expecting.

"Well you know that I really like Rosalie. I mean _really _like her..."

"Yeah... and?"

"Well, I was thinking about doing something for her... to show-er- I mean tell, how much I like her."

"Okay, then do it."

"The problem is, is that I need your guy's help to do it."

I cocked an eyebrow, suddenly unsure.

"What is it?"

"I think we should get the band back together."

I laughed.

"You mean the one we had a ninth grade?"

"Yeah!" He said kind of defensively. "I mean we were really good. I think if we practice enough we can do the song that I want to sing for her."

"You want to sing a song to her?" I asked, a little sceptical.

"Yeah. I mean the one I want to sing to her, the guitar part is _really_ hard, and we do need a bass player and a drummer, but I still think we can do it."

I thought about it while Emmett and Jasper looked at me with their eager faces.

Should we do this? I mean yeah we were really good seeing as we had each taken lessons since we were five. Emmett could play the drums, but he would be too busy singing. And Jasper could play guitar. I couldn't see the harm in doing it.

I shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?"

Emmett gave me a man hug. Quick and simple. And most importantly no one noticed. If someone noticed besides Jasper, then it wouldn't be considered a man hug.

"Thanks man," He said after he let up.

I smiled.

"No problem bro." I patted him on the arm.

Emmett and Jasper's smiles were as big as mine, but they quickly faded when they looked at something behind me.

I quickly turned around to see what they were looking at.

My heart sank at the sight.

Right down the hall was Bella grinning ear to ear from Jacob, putting a bracelet on her.

A friendship bracelet.

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!**

**What song do you think they're playing. Also, when I am done with this story, do you want me to finish my stories that are not on hiatus? Or start a new one because I have lots of ideas. Please go to my profile to check out my polls that will be up until the end of this story. If you want me to continue with my stories you will check 'yes' or 'no.' If you check no then look at my other poll to choose which story you want me to do. But before you you choose yes or no please read my other poll first to consider your options. Don't forget to review!**


	14. Second Thoughts

**AN: Hey sorry this took so long. This was suppose to be up friday but i was at my dad's so i couldn't post it :-/ so here it is. hope you enjoy it!**

**Bella's POV**

I was really confused in receiving the friendship bracelet from Jacob. When he pulled it out, the first instinct for me was to jump for joy and throw my arms around his neck. But once I put it on my wrist it felt like weight just got put on my shoulders... or my wrist; whichever you prefer.

This meant something big. Even though it was only a friendship bracelet, it was a symbol for taking it to the next level. For as long as I could remember I have always wanted Jacob to be my boyfriend, but now that it's coming closer and closer I was starting to doubt myself.

I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts, but focused on the "now".

"Thank you so much Jacob."

I winced, cursing myself for sounding so giddy. I looked at the bracelet and smiled. It was a simple little thing, but I liked simple things. It was a charm bracelet with a tiny wolf charm hanging from one of the loops of the bracelet.

He saw me eyeing it and I noticed his blush when I looked back up to him.

"I-I made it. My father taught me how to do it."

I smiled and stood on the balls of my feet so I could kiss his cheek.

"I love it."

He smiled a huge, blindingly beautiful smile, looped his arms around my waist and walked me to class.

It was strange what such little changes could do to you. Everyone stared at me. Well, everyone except Edward.

This confused me more than anything. When I sat next to him he didn't do anything but ignore me. I would have thought that he of all people would want to talk to me and/or hit on me. But he didn't. I didn't know how I felt about that. But I guess I felt a little... disappointed? I mean the whole reason I wanted to do this makeover thing was to impress Jacob, but knowing that Edward probably didn't like it dampened my spirits slightly.

I hadn't thought that I would have to worry about him not liking my new look. And now that it seems like he is so indifferent about it I feel... sad? Especially since Alice kept saying that he would love it.

But why should I care?

Today was Thursday which meant tomorrow I would be going on my date with Jacob!

The stares were still following me around school, and although I was still a little uncomfortable with all the attention I was getting used to it.  
When I got inside Forks High I noticed a flyer on the wall will Edward, Jasper's, and Emmett's faces on it. I walked up to the flyer and read it. All the boys had a sexy but tough look on their faces while Emmett was holding a microphone and Edward and Jasper had guitars in their hands.

**Wanna be a member of our band "Fang?"**

**Come by after school at 3:00 pm if you want to try out.**

**We need a drummer and bass player.**

I quirked an eyebrow. They were going to get their band back together? They had given the band up over three years ago, what were they going to do with it now?

I looked up and saw Edward by his locker. I smirked and walked up to him.

"So you're getting the band back together?"

He looked up and smiled slyly when he saw me.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, I do believe this is the first time you came up to me and talked to me first."

I rolled my eyes and ignored the 'Mrs. Cullen' bit.

"Just answer my question." I said, sounding annoyed.

He shrugged, "Yeah we are. Emmett wanted to start it up again since we haven't done it in a while."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Why now of all times?"

He shrugged again, "Why not?"

I huffed. I was irritated that he answered my question with a question.

"Well then why do you need a bass player and drummer? You didn't have either before."

"That was because we never played live in front of anyone. We just played songs that were always missing something because they didn't have a bass player or a drummer. Every band needs a bass player and a drummer."

He rolled his eyes as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Besides," he continued, "The song Emmett wants to do requires two guitar players, a bass player, and a drummer."

This all was so confusing. Emmett could play the drums. Why couldn't he just do it? I voiced my question.

"Why can't Emmett just play the drums?"

"Because he is the one who's singing."

"Why can't he just play the drums at the same time?"

"When's the last time _you _played the drums and sang at the same time? It's very hard. You can barely play the drums in 'Rock Band' let only sing at the same time."

I blinked. This was so unlike Edward. He was being all rude and accusatory. He usually was all flirty and trying to make me kiss him.

What's wrong with him?

"What's your problem? I was just asking some simple questions. You don't have to be all rude."

He glared at me.

"Why should I put your feelings in consideration when you don't give me the same courtesy?" He asked.

I looked at him incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

He continued to glare at me but then turned back to his locker.

"Saw you with Black yesterday morning."

I shrugged.

"So?"

He slammed his locker shut loudly and spun around so quickly that it made me dizzy.

"Like your new friendship bracelet?"

I blinked rapidly. His eyes were a furious green and his lips were set in a straight line.

"Wh-what? I don't believe that's any of your business."

He raised his right arm and punched the locker with the side of his fist.

"Whatever Bella. If you are going to get so serious with Black then don't bother going on a date with me this weekend."

My eyes widened in shock. What was up with him? This is so unlike him! First he ignoring me and now this? Could this all just be because of a stupid _friendship bracelet? _Then realization dawned on me.

I mentally slapped myself in the forehead for not realizing this earlier. Of course he would be like this!

I scoffed and threw up my hands in exasperation.

"I can't believe you're jealous! It's just a friendship bracelet!"

"What did you expect; I'm just getting closer and closer to losing you to that fucker!"

He was really making me angry now.

"You never had me Edward!"

As soon as the words left my mouth it silenced Edward.

I looked into his eyes and started to feel guilty. There was so much emotion in them. Sadness, anger, jealousy, but most of all: hurt.

"Whatever Bella. I got to get to class. Don't bother getting ready for Saturday, you would have probably just cancelled anyway."

He turned around and started walking away but I ran to catch up to him.

"I wouldn't have!" I said once I reached him.

He shook his head.

"I don't need your sympathy Bella. You're off the hook with going on a date with me. Go rejoice with Jacob and go talk about how much you like him and how much you both hate me."

"Edward stop," I ordered. I put my hand on his arm, causing us both to stop walking.

"I have to get to class Bella," He said trying to sound calm but I could still hear a twinge of venom.

"Edward I'll still go on a date with you."

His nostrils flared.

"Don't do me any favors Bella."

He started to walk off again but I stopped him.

"No Edward... I-I want to go."

He stared at me for a moment, probably trying to decide if he should believe me or not.

He huffed, "Fine. Believe it or not Bella I still will always want to go on a date with you no matter what. I'll pick you up at four in the afternoon to go to La Push."

I nodded my okay.

He smiled a smug smile and leaned down to steal a peck on my lips.

I glared at him when I saw his dreamy crooked smile. My glare faltered a bit but remained on my face.

"See you later Mrs. Cullen," He said before walking off.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I didn't even bother to yell at him.

**Edward POV**

"Emmett this fucking song is impossible!" I hollered at him.

I really didn't mean to be so rude but I was still on edge from my earlier encounter with Bella this morning. I really didn't want to be such a dick to her, but it just seemed like no matter what, I couldn't win! All this stressing about losing her to Jacob was making me feel sick to my stomach. Not to mention it had be acting like an ass.

"Dude I know! But the more we practise, the higher the chance of blowing our girls away," Emmett said, waggling his eyebrows at me and Jasper.

"Well how are we supposed to know what we are looking for in a drummer and a bass player if we can't even get the song down?"

"We've listened to the song a million times! How can we NOT know what we are looking for?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, it's time to let them in anyway," I said, glancing at the clock on the gym wall.

As soon as Emmett opened the doors we saw a huge line of dudes outside the gym doors. We let them in one at a time a listened to all them play while recording them with the camcorder on the table next to us. Fortunately they were all pretty good. _Unfortunately_ there seemed to be more bass players than drummers.

Mike Newton was amongst one of the bass players that were pretty good, as well as Tyler Crowley. Same with Demetri and Felix for the drums. At least we had variety.

Auditions went on for what seemed hours, but in reality it was only an hour and a half.

It was a miracle that we were able to get through all of them before the time was up. We told them that we would have the results tomorrow.

"Dude, I'm so glad that's over," Jasper said.

"You said it! If I listened to one more 'Stairway to Heaven' I think I was going to explode."

We all cracked up at what he said because the feelings were mutual.

"Yeah well it's over now," Emmett said.

"Do you think we can pull it off?" I asked.

"Absolutely! All we need is a gig that Bella, Alice and of course Rosalie will be at, but so what?"

I shrugged, "I don't know man. But I bet Alice can help us," I said, smiling.

"Dude!" Jasper said."How can I play that song for her if she knows about it?"

"Alice already knows we are getting the band back together from the flyers. All we need is her idea for the gig and then we can surprise her."

Jasper and Emmett thought for a second before they nodded in approval of my plan.

"Kay good. Our plan is set."

**PLEASE READ! So of course I'm going to ask you to review. lol! But i also want to tell you that i will change my poll to the one asking if you want me to start a new story or not now that you all have read what the new story may be about. so please vote 'yes' or 'no.' I will be alternating between these two polls until the story is over so that everyone will have a chance to vote. So after you review, please vote! One last thing. Sorry I kind of skipped through Wednesday. I didn't want to write a chapter of Edward ignoring Bella all day becasue it would have been extremely boring. Also you can check out my online diary if you'd like because it will give you a clue to how long you have to wait for another chapter, just beware because that diary has my opinions in it and you may not necessarily like them, so please don't hate me. lol! Well by now any thank you for reading this long authors note. lol**


	15. Second Date With Jacob

**Hey guys sorry this took so long. I got a private PM saying that this story was stupid and i wasn't a good writer. It made me sad for a while but now I am back. BTW does anyone know what happened to the story "7even days?" I loved that story and it seems to no longer be on fanfiction. If someone knows please tell me because she kind of left me hangin there on the last chapter. Lol! Also I am now changing the poll back to if you want me to start a new story, to choose which one you want, just in case you didn't get a chance to vote. PLEASE VOTE!!!!! Anyway on with the story...**

**Beta-ed by Lyxa**

**Bella's POV**

To say that I was excited for this date with Jacob would be... well it would be a slight exaggeration. Don't get me wrong, I still absolutely adored him, but ever since he gave me the friendship bracelet I've been having second thoughts. Were we moving too fast? I wanted things to move faster before, but now I wasn't so sure.

I took a deep breath as I got ready for my date with Jacob. I had absolutely no idea what to wear since we were going to La Push for a party. I knew it was going to be cold, but he also said there was going to be a bonfire. I opted for my dark wash jeans, black chucks and my forest green hoodie. I also made sure that I had a hair tie around my wrist, just in case it got too windy. I brought my parka just in case.

I looked at the clock and saw that he was suppose to arrive in five minutes. I bit the side of my lip to calm my nerves. In reality, I really just wanted to go on this date to ask Jacob why he was being so sneaky and keeping secrets from me. In my opinion it was really stupid that he didn't tell me that he knew me before he even asked me out.

I jumped when I heard a knock, bringing me out of my thoughts. I got up and scurried to the door.

When I opened it I took another deep breath. Even though it felt like it was forty degrees outside he was still only in a black t-shirt and dark army green pants with combat boots. I gulped. Even in army looking clothes he was still hot.

"Hey Bella, you look great," he said with a huge smile.

I blushed but also wondered how in the world he thought I was hot at this moment. I dressed so that no bare skin could attract the bitterness of Fork's air.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

He gestured for me to come outside but still asked, "Ready to go?"

I nodded eagerly, wondering how long I would have to wait before I started bombarding him with questions.

----

We spent the ride to La Push in a comfortable silence. I didn't want to ask him any questions before we got to La Push because I knew when we got there it would have been very tense and awkward. I would have to start asking later.

The ride to La Push only took about thirty minutes, which was not enough time to make my nerves go away. I knew I had spent an entire lunch period with his friends but to spend an entire day with them? It made the butterflies in my stomach flutter all around. I didn't want to embarrass Jacob, especially since I was so accident prone.

After he parked and stopped the car, he got out, came over to my side of his Volkswagen rabbit and opened the door for me. I blushed and quietly thanked him, which caused him to chuckle.

We started to walk down towards the water but he had to help me step around the sticks and huge logs that were in the way. When we finally got past them we started walking down the long beach so that we weren't so close to civilization.

On the way we started talking about our likes and dislikes. He told me that he liked working on cars, but I already knew that. He told me the reason him and his buddies went to Forks High School instead of La Push's high school was because they liked the school better, even if they had to hang out with the pale faces. I had to laugh at that.

I told him that my favorite color brown because there was way too much green here in Washington and that I missed the dry heat and colors in Arizona.

He asked me why I was so pale, considering I had lived in Arizona all my life, and I told him it was because of my dad even, though I joked that I was part albino and that they kicked me out of Arizona for my lack of color. He laughed really hard at that one which caused me to be more confident in my sarcasm.

When we finally saw the bright glow of the bonfire we walked faster, as our cheeks were starting to get cold and I saw Jacob's arms were covered in Goosebumps. Really, he should have thought ahead.

"Hey guys!" Jacob called out, causing all his friend's attention to turn to us. They waved us over and we ran a little faster. I, of course, was stumbling along the way.

When we got there I saw that they were roasting hotdogs on sticks that and had a bag of marshmallows, gram crackers, and Hershey's chocolate on the side. They were not opened yet.

Jacob and I sat down on a log and got comfortable.

"You want one Bella?" He asked me as he started piercing a hotdog onto a stick he found.

I nodded my head since I hadn't eaten anything this morning.

"So Bella." One of Jake's friends – I think it was Quill- called. "Are you and Jacob exclusive yet?"

I froze at his question and I saw that Jacob did too. I shifted my eyes a little so that I could look at him better and saw the he was glaring fiercely at Quil.

When I realized that everyone was staring at my waiting for an answer, I blushed and stuttered out, "I-uh...well we haven't really discussed that."

I heard Embry snort. I looked at him with a confused expression.

"Anyway." Jacob said in an annoyed tone. "Why don't we talk about something else that doesn't include things that are not any of your guy's business?"

Quill put up his hands in surrender.

"Whatever man," Quil said.

The beach party was great. We talked about teachers in school, girls they liked, and sang stupid songs.

At around five o'clock I asked Jake if he could take a walk with me.

He eagerly agreed and quickly got up.

When we started walking away I heard the cat calls from his friends. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the blush that swarmed on my cheeks.

It was quiet for a moment. I looked straight ahead into the horizon where the sun was starting to set, causing a beautiful light blue to spread through the sky, slowly getting darker and darker.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Jacob asked breaking the silence.

I looked at him and saw him staring at me with an adoring smile.

My heart melted at the sight and I almost forgot that I asked him to take a walk with me so I could ask him some questions.

I nodded at his question but quickly said, "Jake I have to ask you something."

"Me too," He said quickly but nervously."... but you first."

"Okay um... just let me think of how to start."

He nodded, unsure of what I was talking about.

"Okay. When I told my Dad about our date last weekend-which was great by the way- he told me something that well, kind of surprised me."

I looked Jacob in the eyes which I had actually been trying to avoic. I notice his eyes go wide and he gulped.

"And what was it?"

"He told me that we knew each other before that date."

He lost eye contact with me and shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced down at his boots.

"You could say that."

I took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

His head snapped up.

"Because I knew you wouldn't remember me. You always played with my sisters, so I just thought, what's the point?"

I quirked and eyebrow at him.

"A-also because if I did ask and you didn't remember, then you would have thought that I was a total psycho."

Something still didn't make sense.

"How is it that you remember me and I didn't remember you?"

I had to test my dad's theory in him liking me at a young age.

He started to fidget.

"Because I liked you when we were younger," He admitted quietly.

Well I'll be damned. The old geaser was right.

"I have another question."

He waited nervously.

"That day when I sat with you and your friends at lunch, you said to your friend Sam that you had a plan. What is that plan exactly?"

He swallowed and cleared his throat while I waited impatiently for him to answer.

"Well that's kind of ties into the thing that I wanted to ask you."

This just got more and more confusing. I waited for him to continue.

"You see Bella, as you can tell, I've _really _liked you for a really long time and have spent almost all of my life trying to think of a way to pursue you. That was the plan you see. And the thing I wanted to ask you is, well, is if you would be my girlfriend."

I widened my eyes at the end of his rambling. He wanted me to be his girlfriend? Already?

I knew I should have been elated since this was the moment I have been waiting for. But the first thing that popped into my head at his question was- I hate to say it... Edward.

Could I do this? Did I want to do this? I knew I would be hurting Edward more than I had when he saw me accept the charm bracelet from Jacob. Way more, actually. I didn't want to hurt him no matter how much of an ass he'd been to me for as long as I've known him. He was a good guy and all. He didn't deserve this.

I looked at Jacob again and saw the pure hope that made me start consider saying yes to him. He'd liked me for such a long time, and I've liked him too. Why shouldn't I say yes? Edward could always find someone else.

But thinking this made me angry, which surprised me. I didn't _want _Edward to want someone else. God I was such a bitch! It seemed like no matter what I did, I couldn't give Edward happiness unless I was his girlfriend.

If I was Jacob's girlfriend then it would depress Edward. But if he found someone else I would get angry at his happiness.

I saw that Jacob was expecting an answer from me.

I took a deep breath.

"J-Jacob. I don't know."

His expression changed from hopeful to pure sadness in a matter of seconds. At that moment he looked like Ralphie on "A Christmas Story" when he thought he wasn't getting his Carbine-Action 200-Shot Range Model Air Rifle that he had longing for the entire movie.

I couldn't let him be sad over this when I didn't even know for myself if I wanted to be his girlfriend or not.

"Could you please give me day or two to think about it?"

I saw his eyes light up just a little bit.

He smiled and nodded.

I sighed. What was I going to do?

----

When I got home I sat awkwardly in Jacob's truck, not getting out right away.

"I had a fun night Bella."

I smiled at him.

"Me too, Jacob."

It was quiet again. I decided that I should just leave.

I started unbuckling me seatbelt when Jacob said, "Wait!" And put his hands over mine.

I stopped my hands and looked at him nervously.

"Please think about it really hard Bella. It would be the happiest day of my life if you said yes to me.

And at that he grabbed my face in his hands and pulled me into a searing kiss.

Our mouths moved in synchronization and I tangled my tongue around his. The kiss was so intense that it almost made me feel something. Almost. But it wasn't even close to the kiss Edward had given me on our first date.

When he finally pulled back, he gave me one last chaste kiss on the mouth before saying, "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight," I replied softly and quickly left his car, running into my warm quiet house where I would be able to think clearly.

**Review Please!!!!!**


	16. Second Date With Edward

**AN: Hey everyone. Sorry this chapter took so long. Life just gets in the way sometimes. Also Edward and Bella do sing together in this chapter so in order for you not to get confused, here is the key. When Edward sings he has normal font, when Bella sings it's in bold, and when they sing together it's in bold and itallic. So thank you for all the reviews and enjoy the next chapter!**

**I do not own anything from the "Offspring." I don't own "Zoolander" and I don't own anything from the twilight saga.**

**Betaed by Lyxa**

**Bella's POV**

**  
**I looked out my window in my room when I heard Edward pull into the driveway. The expected fluttering in my heart started when I saw his beautiful shiny bronze hair. I cursed myself  
inwardly at the annoying reaction.

_You like Jacob not Edward_! I scolded myself.

I went to the bathroom one more time to check up on myself, knowing that Charlie would answer the door for Edward. I just wanted to get this date over with but at the same time I wanted to figure out these unwanted feelings that I was experiencing whenever I was around him, or thought of him.

When I looked in the mirror I sighed, wishing that I could look better without seeming like I was trying too hard. I was feeling more and more self conscious the more I was around Edward. I wore a forest green button up top, blue jeans, and some black chucks. This morning, this had seemed like a good outfit to wear to La Push beach on a cold day. Now I wasn't so sure.

"Bells! Edward's here!"

I sighed at my reflection in the mirror. It would have to do.

I grabbed my jacket from off the bed and took large strides towards my beautiful nightmare named Edward Cullen. Beautiful because of his dashingly good looks, nightmare because he's... Edward.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs where Edward and Charlie were, I took a deep breath. It should have been illegal for _him_ to look so good. He wore a green shirt that contrasted perfectly with his emerald eyes, jeans that hung low on his hips, and black shoes.

I looked up from my ogling and saw Edward smirking.

"What?" I asked self consciously.

"We match."

I looked down at what I was wearing as if I had forgotten. He was right. I felt my cheeks warm up.

"What a... coincidence."

He just continued to smirk while an awkward silence hung heavy in the room. It wasn't until I heard clearing of the throat that I realized Charlie was still in the room.

Edward looked at Charlie and said, "I won't have her back late Charlie."

"Thank you. Nice seeing you again Edward." He took Edward's hand and gave him a friendly pat on the back.

"Shall we Bella?" Edward asked, reminding me that Jacob said that exact same thing to me.

I quietly nodded and followed him out the door towards his stupid shiny Volvo.

---

It was quiet when we drove towards La Push, another repeat of yesterday. It seemed like fate wanted me to compare my dates with Edward and Jacob, like it knew that I wasn't going to make the right choice.

"Bella," Edward said breaking the silence. "Why are you so quiet?"

I swallowed.

"No reason. I just have nothing to say."

"Really?" He asked in a disbelieving voice. "I was half expecting you to say something about how much you like Jacob or remind me that you don't actually want to go on this date."

I flinched. His voice was laced with venom. I quickly recovered though.

"Edward I already said that I want to go on this date with you. Did you hear me that time? I _want_ to."

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Bella."

My angered started building even more.

"You know what Edward? Just take me back home. If you're going to be like this, I'm changing my mind. I don't want to go on the date with you."

It was quiet for a moment and then Edward sighed.

He looked at me but I refused to look at him and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Bella I'm sorry," he said in a soft voice. "I guess I can't help but feel jealous of Jacob."

I chose that moment to look at his face, searching to see if his apology was sincere.

His lips were set in a straight line and his eyes looked sad. He even had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

I patted his knee.

"Don't be Edward. I just don't think you and I are meant to be."

Complete lie. I didn't necessarily think we belonged together but I still didn't think we didn't. I was just so confused.

I looked at Edward again and his face looked torn, but I could tell he was trying to hide it. He was failing miserably. I had to think of something fast to cheer him up.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. You _are _really, extremely good looking. I mean all those girls at school constantly want you. I bet they would absolutely die to receive the affection you give me."

At that Edward slightly smirked. I smiled. I hope it made him feel better.

"Well that's true. I mean 'All the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy.'"

He smiled cheekily at me as I swatted at his arm playfully. That was so Edward Cullen. On the bright side I was glad he was feeling better.

**"Give it to me baby!"** I said in a cooing voice to play along with him.

"Uh huh! Uh huh!"

**"Give it to me baby!"**

"Uh huh! Uh huh!"

**"Give it to me baby!"**

"Uh huh! Uh huh! And all the girlies say 'I'm pretty fly for a white  
guy.'"

We both laughed at our stupidity and start banging to the head of the tune Edward was singing that went along to the song.

When he was finished he said in a deep Mexican accent, "Uno, dos,treis, quatro, cinco,cino,seis."

I laughed at his attempt to do that Mexican accent. He was really goodactually! I shouldn't be surprised though since he was getting an A plus in Spanish.

He went on singing in his normal voice, "You know it's kind of hard, just to get along today. Our subject isn't cool, but he thinks it anyway. He may not have a clue, and he may not have style. But everything he lacks, well he makes up in denial!"

I joined him in the chorus by singing, **_"So don't debate! A player strait! You know, he really doesn't get it anyway. He's gonna play the field, and keep it real. For you no way, for you no way. So if you don't rate, just over compinsate. At least you know you can always go on Ricki Lake. The world need wannabes so, Hey! Hey! Do that brand new thing!"_**

**Give it to me Baby**!

Uh Huh! Uh Huh!

**Give it to me Baby!**

Uh huh! Uh huh!

**Give it to me Baby!**

Uh huh! Uh huh!

And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly

**For a white guy!**

He needs some cool tunes  
Not just any will suffice.  
But they didn't have Ice Cube  
So he bought Vanilla Ice.  
Now cruising in his Pinto,  
He sees homies as he pass.  
But if he looks twice  
They're gonna kick his lily ass!

**_So don't debate, a player straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway.  
He's gonna play the field, and keep it real.  
For you no way, for you no way.  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate.  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake.  
The world loves wannabe's.  
So Hey! Hey! do that brand new thing!_**

Now he's getting a tattoo.  
Yeah he's gettin' ink done.  
He asked for a '13',  
But they drew a '31'.  
Friends say he's trying too hard  
And he's not quite hip.  
But in his own mind  
He's the, he's the dopest trip!

**Give it to me Baby!**

Uh huh! Uh huh!

**Give it to me Baby!**

Uh huh! Uh huh!

**Give it to me Baby!**

Uh huh! Uh huh!

Uno, does, treis, quatro, cino, cino seis!

**_So don't debate, a player straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway.  
He's gonna play the field, and keep it real.  
For you no way, for you no way.  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate.  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake.  
The world needs wannabe's.  
Oh the world loves wannabe's.  
So let's get some more wannabe's.  
And (Hey! Hey!) do that brand new thing!_**

We were laughing so hard by the end of the song that Edward had to pull over on the side of the road. Tears were running down his cheeks and I held my stomach as is started to cramp up.

"You were so good at the 'give it to me baby!'" Edward managed to say through laughs.

I laughed in return.

"Yeah, I loved your Mexican accent."

As our laughter died down, the car became comfortably quiet.

I looked at Edward and saw that his eyes gradually changed from humour to... adoration? In a matter of seconds.

I cleared my throat and looked away awkwardly.

I shook my head to clear the image of Edward's adoring eyes from my head. I couldn't fall under the spell of his emerald green pools. I wanted to dive into them and never come out.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward reaching toward me. Before I could react he gently gripped my chin and slowly turned my head towards him.

We stared at each other for what felt like hours but if was most likely only minutes.

My breathing was becoming ragged from how fast my heart was pumping my blood through my veins, feeling like boiling oil.

I saw Edward start to come closer to my face causing me smell his wonderful smelling musky scent.

I gasped at the closeness of our faces and said, "W-we should get going."

I backed up quickly leaving Edward dazed and confused in the same position.

"What?" He asked slowly.

"We should go if we want to make it to La Push before dark," I said trying to make a joke out of our awkward situation.

Edward frowned slightly but nodded.

He put the car back in drive and started towards La Push beach where it was once again, awkwardly quiet.

---

"Come on Bella!" Edward shouted at me as I struggled to make it through all the tons of sticks and logs that were in front of the beach.

"Hold on! You know how clumsy I am!" I shouted back.

I heard Edward laughing at my predicament.

"Jerk," I muttered to myself.

After tripping over sticks and getting scraped slightly through my jeans by one of the sticks that was sticking out, I finally reached Edward. I looked up at him and glared at his amused smirk.

I rolled my eyes.

"You know it'd be nice if you could go one day without terrorizing me or making fun of me."

Edward frowned.

"I'm just joking Bella. Sheesh, learn how to take a joke will ya?"

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"I know how to take a joke! It's just your jokes aren't particularly funny!" I growled out.

He put his hands on his heart and widened his mouth in mock horror.

"Bella! How could you? You know you can't resist my charm and 'Blue Steal' looks!" And then suddenly he pursed his lips and slightly squinted his eyes making them look intense to imitate Ben Stiller's look.

I laughed and swatted him on the chest.

"Okay Zoolander," I said sarcastically.

His "Blue Steal" turned into a huge grin when he heard me laughing. Before I knew it I felt his hands on my sides and tickling me into oblivion.

"Edward! S-stop!"

He did as I asked and let me catch my breath.

"See," He said in a teasing, but joking voice."You do think I'm funny."

I straitened up and pretended to dust something off my shirt... which was an odd thing for me to do.

"No I think Ben Stiller's funny," I retorted and started walking along the beach.

He caught up with me quickly.

"Nuh uh! I invented 'Blue Steal.' The writers of that movie saw me onthe streets when I went to Seattle and begged to me if they could use it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right Edward, you would have to have been either nine or ten years old when they saw you."

He shrugged.

"Goes to show I always looked like a Greek God." He put his arm around my shoulders and bent down so his lips were at my ear. "I could be your own personal Adonis."

I couldn't help myself. I gasped and visibly shivered at the contact of Edward's lips on my ear. I wonder how good they felt other places...

I shook my head at the thought.

I shrugged his arm off of me and stepped a foot to the right, to give us more space and not because I was totally turned on by my thought.

Yeah right, keep telling yourself that Bella.

"So what do you want to do?" Edward asked, acting like he didn't notice me step away from him even though I saw his eyes slightly turn frustrated.

I shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe do what people do normally when they're on dates and get to know each other, and not like last time when all we did was talk about our preteen years and how you constantly tormented me," I said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Edward looked at me, gave me a blank expression then looked forward again.

"I already know all there is to know about you Bella," he said in a quiet voice.

I rolled my eyes not believing him. Just because we had known each other since sixth grade, doesn't mean he knows everything about me.

"Yeah right,"

"Really," He said in a tone that made it sound like I was stupid tonot believe him. "I do. Your favorite color changes from day to day. Your favorite book is Wuthering Heights and favorite movie is Romeo and Juliet. You act more like an adult because when your mother raised you in Phoenix, she acted more like a kid rather than the adult and you had to balance it. Your favorite stone is emerald but it used to be garnet. Your birthday is September 13th 1991. Your favorite animal is a wolf. You want to be writer when you get out of high school. You  
don't tend to really care about music, but if you had to choose it would be classical. Claire De Lune is your favorite song. Your favorite thing to eat is Mushroom Ravioli and your favorite drink is Coke. Your favorite TV show is The Vampire Diaries because you think vampires are sexy and you also like it because it's based off a what you like to do the most is read."

I looked at him with wide eyes. How did he know all this? Had he been observing me all these years? My heart started to swell with emotions and butterflies began to flutter in my stomach.

I was confused at my reaction. A normal person should have been repulsed by the news that Edward Cullen knew everything about them... okay maybe not but I know that Bella Swan was suppose to feel that way and not... flattered?

"Do you need me to name more or did you get the point?" Edward asked.

"I got the point," I muttered.

It was quiet for a moment while I smelled the salty sea air and felt the wind blow through my hair.

I felt Edward staring at me.

When I looked towards him he didn't look away.

"What?" I asked self consciously.

"You look beautiful when the wind is blowing through your hair."

I blushed and looked down at my feet. I didn't respond to his compliment. Instead I asked how he knew all that stuff about me.

He brought up his hand to pull back his hair at the top of his head.

"We've known each other since sixth grade Bella. How could I not know?" He started laughing and went "Psh."

"I don't know any of that stuff about you," I pointed out.

He stopped walking and looked at me. I stopped walking too and stared at his beautiful face.

What I saw made me sad. His eyes were so full of hurt.

"Not one thing?" He quietly asked.

I slowly shook my head.

He sucked his lips into his mouth and then turned away from me, gripping his hair so hard that it looked like he was going to pull it out.

I swallowed nervously and slowly walked toward him. When I reached him I tentatively brought put my hand and put it on one of his shoulders.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"Damn it Bella! You're going to be the death of me I swear!"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What the hell was he talking about?

"Edward what's wrong?"

I jumped when he abruptly spun around and strides towards me with his long legs.

When he reached me he grasped my shoulders tightly and bent down so his head was on my shoulders.

"Have you truly not noticed me as more than an acquaintance for all the time we've know each other?"

I was at loss for words. What did he mean? Did he notice me more as an acquaintance?

_Of course he did Bella! He could write a whole fucking novel about the information he spewed towards you about yourself_. I scoldedmyself.

He looked up into my eyes and I saw the desperation in his gaze.

"We've known each other for six years Bella! And I've been in love with you ever since I first saw you," He took a deep breath and looked deeply in my eyes, dazzling me. "Why can't you see that we belong together?" He asked in an agonized voice.

At that I shook his hands off me and I backed away from him. I looked down and rubbed my arms, suddenly feeling a chill go through my body.

"Edward you aren't in love with me," I muttered, the words barely passing my lips.

"Yes I am!" He said firmly between clenched teeth, stepping towards me with his hand clenched at his sides.

"No you don't!" I shouted. "I am so sick and tired of this lie Edward!" I growled out. I continued on, "All I hear from everyone is how much Edward Cullen loves me and how I should give you a chance and how Jacob Black is no good for me. But mostly I'm sick and tired of YOU telling me and everyone else that I'm going to 'marry you' someday. You can't fucking keep saying that because you don't mean it! You only want me so bad because I don't fucking jump into your bed with you every second I can like most girls do!" I felt the tears  
building up in my eyes as I took a breath. Before he could say something I continued to rant on.

"And what's worse is that you do it on purpose! You are always dazzling girls with your eyes so that they'll sleep with you. If you truly loved me, you would have waited for me instead of picking fights with Jacob and acting like it's a competition to gain my affections."

I took a deep breath, and kept breathing heavily to keep myself from crying.

No I couldn't be in love with him.

"Who are you trying to convince more with that? Me or yourself?" Edward asked in a tight voice. It was then I realized I said my declaration out loud.

I just stared at him bewildered. How could he possibly have the nerve to ask me that?

I shook my head and crossed my arms, ignoring the way parts of my hair flew across my face.

"Just take me home Edward." I said in a shaky voice, walking past him.

Before I could walk too far he grabbed my arm.

"Please," He said in a soft wounded voice. "Please just give me a fair chance."

"You've had six years for a fair chance. It's your fault you didn't take it." And at that I continued on towards his car.

---

I lay in bed, thinking about what Edward said.

I kept replaying in my head how he told me he loved me. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't believe him. Edward Cullen did not fall in love, and I found out the hard way when I was younger.

_I was thirteen years old, and I had finally decided to ask Edward to the spring dance. I dressed in the best outfit I owned as I prepared myself to ask him._

_Despite of how much he tormented me I believed my mother when she said that boys were only ever mean to you if they like you._

_And so at the time (not that Iwould ever admit it) I took it to heart whenever Edward said that someday he'd marry me._

_So when I went to his locker I stopped when I saw him because... he was making out with Jessica Stanley, a girl that had always been my friend._

_I couldn't be mad at Jessica because I hadn't told anyone about my feelings towards Edward. But I knew I could be mad at Edward. He had me fooled all this time that he liked me just as much as I liked him. Well I wasn't going to make that same mistake again._

I looked at my clock and saw it was only eight o'clock. It was then I realized I knew what I had to do. I hoped it wasn't too late.

I quickly grabbed my phone a dialled the number to the person I was calling.

I drummed my fingers on the table as I waited for someone to pick up the phone.

When someone finally answered I asked, "Hey, is Jacob there?"

---

**Edwards POV**

I lay on my bed in remorse, looking at my ceiling. How could I have screwed up so badly? Bella's words came back to me when she told me that if I truly cared for her that I would have waited for her. I knew it seemed like I was trying to compete for her love but I really just wanted to be with her.

But she was right. I was an asshole for not waiting for her. I was just a stupid hormonal teenage boy that sometimes couldn't help himself. Like in seventh grade when I got my first  
kiss by Jessica Stanley. She said she wanted to ask me something when all of a sudden she attacked me. I was shocked at first and I couldn't help but kiss her back. I felt bad but I couldn't help but think of Bella in her place. Why couldn't Bella love me like that?

I sighed at the memory when all of a sudden I heard Alice shout, "WHAT?"

I jumped at the sound of her voice. I was going to see what was wrong when not a moment later my door was thrown open and I saw the face of a frantic looking Alice.

"Alice! What's wrong?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"Edward, you have a problem."

**Review Please! And if you didn't already know I have a new story called "Black Velvet." Please check out that story. If you did know, I am currently working on that chapter, so it shouldn't be too long ;-) Don't forget to review!**


	17. Oh No!

**Sorry this took so long. Hope it was worth the wait!**

**Beta-ed by Lyxa**

**Edward's POV**

I stared at her dumbly.

"What Alice? What's wrong?"

Her eyes were frantic and her breathing was harsh. It wasn't that far away from my room to hers, so it was obvious that whatever is going on, it was as big as Johnny Depp dying. Well to her, anyway.

"Bella," she said quietly.

"What Alice?" I asked softly, even though I was getting impatient now.

"I-I just got off the phone with Bella. She told me..." She paused and looked at the floor with sad eyes, "She told me that she and Jacob are a couple now,"

I stared at her blankly for what seemed like hours but, in fact, only a few seconds had passed. Had I heard her right? Did she just say what I thought she said? I looked at her face again and it confirmed me that, yes. Yes I had heard her right.

At that revelation my chest tightened and I breathing became more difficult. My shoulders started to slightly tremble and my lip quivered. This wasn't really happening was it? The love of my existence was with another guy?

My vision suddenly clouded over and I thought I was going to pull a 'Bella' and faint. But when it didn't happen I quickly spun around and wiped at my eye, not wanting Alice to see. When I removed my hand from my face I looked down at it and stared in disbelief. I was crying.

I was somewhat shocked but still aching from the feeling that Alice's news had invoked within me. I hadn't cried since I fell from a tree in my backyard and broke my arm when I was seven. Alice had even once commented that if she hadn't known that I had feelings for Bella, she wouldn't have thought I had any at all. To think that this one girl that went by the name Bella Swan, was the only one that could get me like this. To get Edward Cullen into a sobbing fucking mess!

I started towards my wall, needing to hit something. I hit the wall like I was trying to break through it and escape from the feeling that was growing inside me. Life was so fucking unfair! I hated everything and everyone at this moment. I hated Emmett and Jasper for encouraging me. I hated Alice and Rosalie for trying to help me. I hated Jacob and all his stupid fucking friends for taunting me about how Bella liked Jacob. I hated Jacob for taking her away from me. I hated Bella for wanting to be with him and be so oblivious with my feelings towards her. I hated myself for hitting the wall so hard, knowing that my mother would have heard and I mostly like fractured my hand again!

"What is going on here?" I heard my mother, Esme, ask as she barged in my room.

Oh. Did I mention I hated my mother for coming into my room at this very moment while I was having an emotional break down?

I turned around to face her.

One look at me and her eyes widened in shock. She had completely looked past how I pounded a hole in the wall with just my fist and walked over to me to put her hands lovingly on my face to wipe my tears with her soft fingers.

"Edward! What on earth is the matter?"

I shook my head not wanting to tell her.

She looked away from me and towards my sister.

"Alice?"

I saw Alice glance at me as I silently begged her not to tell.

"Uh-uh Mom? I don't think Edward wants to talk about it right now."

Esme looked kind of hurt but nodded her head in understanding. She looked back towards me and saw the hole in the wall. A moment of anger slashed across her beautiful face but she quickly composed it. She looked down and took my red, swelling hand carefully into her small ones.

"Edward. I know this has to be a pretty big deal whatever it is, because you have never punched a wall before." She looked at it closer and lightly kissed it. "But I do think you probably fractured your hand again. You're going to need to have your father fix it again."

I swallowed. That meant I was going to have to tell Carlisle what happened. Then he would tell Esme.

I sighed and looked down at the floor, nodding my head.

"I'm going to get you some ice. Your father will be home in about an hour. You'll tell him then and have him fix up your hand."

And at that she left the room.

I looked back at Alice and she was looking at the floor too, clearly at a loss for words.

I walked over to my bed and flopped down on it. I put my uninjured hand on my eyes and started rubbing them, trying to get rid of the headache that had formed by the pain in my hand and the pain in my chest.

"Edward I-"

"You don't have to say anything Alice," I interrupted. "The damage is done. There is nothing I can do now. I lost her, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Edward don't talk like that! You haven't lost her! You still have a chance to be with her! Jacob and Bella aren't going to be together forever!"

"Alice stop! All you're giving me is false hope and I can't take any more of it,"

She was silent for a moment but then she spoke again, "Don't give up Edward. I know Bella loves you, she's just too stupid to see it."

I cowered in my room when I heard Carlisle's Mercedes pull into the drive way. I was not ready to face him. Carlisle wasn't one to get mad. Every time I told him I did something wrong, he always had the same reaction: silence and a disappointed shake of the head. And that infuriated me. When I told him I smoked pot, when I got arrested for stealing beer, when he found out exactly how sexually active I was, when I punched Jacob Black, all I got was silence and the shaking head. When he did that I felt shitter than I would have had he yelled at me. It made me feel like he felt I was a failure of a son; that he expected so much more.

I wasn't surprised to hear a knock on the door ten minutes after he got home.

"Yes?" I asked in a monotone voice.

Carlisle opened the door and looked at me with his hands in his white scrub pockets.

"You're mother wants me to take a look at your hand," He said and looked around the room. I figured he was trying to spot hole in the wall. My suspicions were confirmed when his eyes stopped roaming and he reached what he was searching for. He took a deep breath and shook his head. It made me clench both of my hands, which in turn caused me to wince in pain from my injured hand.

Carlisle saw this and told me to come with him to his office.

I slowly go up out of bed and did as he asked.

When we reached his office he gently took my hand and took the brace that I had given him after my hand was better the first time. He carefully put it on my hand, and just like that my hand was fixed. Well if you call not being to move my wrist or fingers all that much for a couple weeks "fixed."

It was silent in his large office for a while. All we could hear was the tick of our ancient grandfather clock on the side of the room.

I watched him as he slowly sat down behind his desk in his emerald green chair and brought his elbows to his desk. He clenched his hands and brought them to his face and rested it on them, blocking my view of his mouth and nose.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

I stepped nervously from foot to foot.

Finally he opened his eyes and removed his face from his hands.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked breaking the silence.

"I'd rather not," I mumbled.

"Edward," He scolded.

I took a deep breath.

"I got angry okay? Alice told me... something and it caused me to become livid and my reaction was to punch the wall. End of story,"

"No not end of story," He said infuriatingly calm. "It's not as simple as that. You never get that angry. Now tell me what happened. Your mother and I are desperate to know,"

"I don't want to," I snapped, "Besides it's none of your fucking business!"

"It is when you ruined a wall of the home that I provided for my family. Now tell me. Your mother and I are concerned for you Edward and we want to help."

"You can't fucking help me! All the people that have tried to help me with my 'problem' didn't help at all!"

"Regardless, your mother and I want to know,"

He stared at me like I was barely there. He face was a emotionless mask.

"Bella fucking Swan, okay!"

I had no idea why I cracked and told him. Maybe it was to get a reaction of him, but it never worked. He still had the same blank expression.

"What about her?"

I swallowed.

"I'm in love with her alright?"

He blinked.

"Yes I know. You'd have to be blind not to know that. What does this have to do about punching a hole in your wall?"

"Oh now it's my wall now?"

"Just answer the question,"

I huffed.

"Well she happens to be fucking blind. Because I've been going out on dates with her but all she can fucking think about is Jacob fucking Black!"

"Jacob? Haven't you two hated each other since you were kids? I thought he moved when you two were in sixth grade."

"He did but he moved back last year," I shook my head frustrated. "That's not the point though! She likes that fucking dog and she won't even give me a passing glance,"

"As I recall you saying, she went on a couple dates with you,"

"Yeah but one was a fucking dare and the other was a pity date. That date was today and that's when everything went downhill."

"What do you mean?"

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I told Bella how I felt about her..."

"And?"

"And she didn't fucking believe me! She said that I was lying! And a little while after I got home, Alice came into my room freaking out saying that she agreed to be Jacob's girlfriend. How fucking messed up is that?"

He just stared at me for a moment, his face contemplating.

"She doesn't really like him son," He stated.

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion.

"What? Are you fucking insane? Did you not hear anything I just told you? Of course she does! She told me remember?"

He shook his head.

"If she really likes him like she claims she does, she would have been his girlfriend sooner. You don't think it's just coincidence that she agreed to be his girlfriend right after you declared your love for her, do you?"

I grimaced. I didn't like how he said I 'declared' it. It sounded so Romeo And Juliet and I fucking hate Romeo.

"What's your point?"

"She doesn't really like him. I know for a fact that Bella loves you, but she just is in denial-"

"That's what I fucking thought too! But look where it ended up! Her in the arms of that flea bag!"

"She's doing it to make herself believe that she likes him more than you. It's simple psychology."

I scowled at his super brain. Why did he have to be a fucking doctor? He may have not been psychiatrist, but he had to take a fucking class on it.

I shook my head.

"That can't be why,"

"Now who's in denial?" He smirked which took me aback for a moment because his face actually moved!

I didn't answer. I just stared at him while thinking about what he said.

"You are not in trouble Edward for punching the wall,"

Of course I wasn't. I was never fucking in trouble. He never got mad enough.

"But I will be telling your mother about this. You scared her half to death,"

I nodded in understanding. She was such a worry wart.

"You may leave now Edward."

He was writing something down on a piece of paper when I left the room.

"Dude you're playing like shit!" Emmett said.

"No really?" I asked sarcastically and held up my stub hand. "I can barely move my fingers. How do you expect me to play good?"

"That's not what I meant! You're not even trying. You are not into the song right now."

I rolled my eyes.

I continued to be sarcastic, "Well sorry for not being totally focused on this right now, but I am a tiny bit bummed out about seeing Jacob parade Bella around the whole fucking school... just a tiny bit."

I could barely reign in my anger just thinking of it. Everyone saw them together with Jacob's arm around her waist. It sickened me. And as soon as he caught my eye all he did was smirk. Fucker!

At least Emmett had the nerve to look guilty.

"Sorry man. That does suck," He got a mischievous glint in his eye. "You want to go punch their faces in?"

I chuckled.

"I would love to Em, but I don't think my hand is up for the job."

Jasper and Emmett laughed.

"Dudes, we need to decide who's gonna be the bass player and the drummer!"

"I still say we should Mike for bass and Demetri for drummer," Emmett said.

"No! I can't fucking stand Mike Newton,"

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"You only hate him because he asked Bella to the dance ONCE!"

"Yeah well I took care of him," I said smiling at the memory of his face swollen and bloody.

"You got anger problems dude," Jasper shook his head.

"Whatever. It's not gonna be Mike,"

"Fine. Tyler it is," Emmett sighed.

"How 'bout drummer?" Jasper asked.

Emmett said "Demetri," right when I said "Felix." We glared at each other.

"Can you two agree on anything?"

"Demetri is a fucking tool! I hate him."

"Of course you do," Emmett said. "It was because Bella gave him a hug after him catching her in the hallway after tripping."

"No!" I said in denial, "Felix is just a way better drummer."

"Yes!" Emmett said mimicking my tone, "You kicked him the balls almost right after Bella left him alone. I would be surprised if he could still have children after that."

"He's just a pussy. Besides I bet he only wants to be in the band to get rematch."

"Fine whatever. Felix it is then. Besides it would be nice to have someone that's as big as me."

Jasper and I rolled our eyes. He was so conceited sometimes. Why isn't he with Rosalie again?

"Whatever. Let's call them so we can practice." Jasper said

After hours of practicing we called it a day.

I was so mentally exhausted from thinking constantly about Jacob and Bella. I could tell that not only did Jasper and Emmett notice, but so did Felix and Tyler. I knew that they knew why though, and "Get over it" was written all over Tyler and Felix's face. Whatever fuckers. You've never been in love.

I was about to lay down when I got home when I got and UKNOWN CALLER from my cell phone. I contemplated picking it up. I decided to do it because the curiosity was getting to me.

"Hello?" I spoke in the phone.

"Hey Asshole."

I growled into the phone. Jacob.

"How did you get my number douche bag?" I all but snarled.

"I looked in Bella's phone. I must say, not too happy about my GIRLFRIEND having some other guy's number."

"Shut the fuck up Black if you know what's good for you."

"Whatever. I just called to gloat. I knew I could get her and you couldn't. Guess you're just not man enough for her are you Cullen?"

"I'm twice the man you'll ever be."

"Oh. And is that why I heard from Felix that it looked like you were about to bust out crying all through rehearsal?"

My nostrils flared. I was gonna kill him.

"No, that is not true," I lied in a way I hope was smooth.

"Liar. Well anyway I just want to say that Bella is mine now. So fucking stay away from her,"

"Don't tell me what to do! And besides what if she wants to talk to me?"

He snorted. Pig.

"Highly doubt she will," He scoffed. "But I guess she can if she wants to,"

"You guess," my anger was rising. "What do you mean you guess? It's completely her decision. You don't own her!"

"Oh it's not like you haven't acted like you owned her for six fucking years! Yes she can talk to you if she wishes, but I'll still kick your ass."

"Psh. You wish fucker,"

"Well I guess we both know who the best man is," He said recalling our conversation in the bathroom. "By Fucker. Stay away from her." And then he hung up.

I just about threw my phone at the wall and made another hole, but thankfully I didn't.

I was so fucking livid I actually contemplated throwing a tantrum. I hated my life!

**Review Please!**


End file.
